Playwizard
by FlamingToads
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon a magazine. Playwizard to be exact. Hermione stuffs it in her bag knowing she probably shouldn't after noticing a certain green eyed professor on the front cover. Rated M for later chapters. Yes, this is a slash fanfic.
1. Hobbies

**A/N: Rated M for later chapters. I would really like some reviews for this one. Whether I should continue it or flush it down the toilet. Let me know.**

**PlayWizard**

Hermione sat at her desk. She had finished the assignment that Professor McGonagall had given them the begging of class. She had no one to talk to after her partner was sent to the hospital wing after eating what looked like chocolate but was actually a transfigured mouse. Half way down the chocolate turned back into the mouse and she was immediately sent to Madam Pomfrey. Hermione leaned back in her chair bored out of her wits. She used her wand to spin the chocolate around in circles. She was interrupted however.

"Miss Granger?" Minerva spoke making Hermione jump. Hermione smiled feeling completely stupid for being caught off guard.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione mumbled as she sat up.

"I see you've beaten the rest of the students." Minerva's lips twitched into a quick smile. "Like always." Minerva took her wand out and took the seat next to Hermione. Hermione became a bit uncomfortable with her so close. Hermione had a little crush on her teacher and she was happy that she could at least control herself better than last month. Minerva began twirling her own transfigured chocolate. It flipped and spun in the air. "Bored are you?"

"Terribly. I always seem to finish earlier than everyone." Hermione smiled doing the same to her chocolate. Minerva made her piece of chocolate hit Hermione's making it fall. Hermione looked over at Minerva who smiled.

"That's not a bad thing." Minerva assured. "We do give you a tremendous amount of house points." She pursed her lips as Hermione hit her chocolate down to the desk.

"I'm not saying it's bad to be intelligent but it becomes boring." Hermione dodged the hit of the other chocolate.

"Do you have a hobby?" Minerva asked hitting Hermione's chocolate with her own.

"Studying is my hobby." Hermione grinned.

"Well maybe you should find something to preoccupy your time. I'm sure none of your professors would mind you working on something else after you finish the class assignment." Hermione's and Minerva's chocolate collided, spinning together as if they were dancing.

"What should I do?"

"Well when I was younger I read about famous witches and wizards and practiced their spells and bindings. Some of which are very odd I must say. Some probably you wouldn't want your parents to see."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"See. You are already getting involved in something." Minerva dodged a hit from Hermione and Minerva's chocolate disappeared.

"Well where do I start?" Hermione asked, her chocolate still in the air.

"Well in the library of course. Many members of my family will be found in the majority of our history books. I don't mean to brag but I think it was my great, great, great, great, great grandfather who helped create the game quidditch. Or perhaps it was his sister. I'm not quite sure anymore." There was a loud boom in the back of the class. Minerva jumped out of her seat and hurried towards the back of the room. It turned out that Mr. Finnegan was attempting to spin his bizarre shaped chocolate, as Minerva did, before it exploded.

* * *

Hermione was delighted that class was over. Lunch was next but she thought she would go find a good book in the library. She wasn't really hungry anyway.

She traced her fingers across the books. Minerva did tell her that family was quite famous. There was a large book titled McGonagall Family Tree. She took it out and a magazine that was pressed between this and another book fell to the floor.

Hermione looked down almost dropping the large book. Her mouth fell open and her yes widened with surprise. She put the large book in its place and picked up the magazine. Playwizard was in large letters on the top. A woman sat blowing kisses at Hermione. She wore a tight schoolgirl uniform that showed tremendous amount of her chest. Her skirt was obviously too short because you could see her tong. But it wasn't really the magazine itself that caught Hermione's eye. It was the witch that was on the cover of the magazine. This woman had long black hair, tossed and a little tingled but very sexy. Her green eyes sparkling, and a smile that showed her perfectly white teeth.

Hermione never considered that there was this kind of thing in the Wizarding World. She had a few of her Playboy magazines under her mattress at home. She always liked looking at the magazines. No one knew but she fancied girls. She wasn't quite sure what her parents would say. It was too much for them when they found out she was a witch. If she told them she was a lesbian she could already see her dad shocked that his little princess is a homosexual. And her mother! She'd surely freak and try to convince her that it was just a phase.

She traced the bottom of the page. Special Edition: Naughty School Girls and Teachers. Hermione looked up making sure no one had seen and no one was coming. She knew that it would be a bad idea to carry this around but she stuffed in her bag and hurried to leave. She was almost out of the library when she ran into Minerva. Hermione turned bright red.

"Did you find anything interesting?" McGonagall said looking down at Hermione. Hermione's cheeks were on fire. Minerva looked a bit concerned and placed her hand on Hermione's forehead. "You seem a bit hot."

"I'm fine professor." Hermione said weakly. She tried to smile as she stepped around her. "I think lunch will help." Minerva smiled but Hermione could see she was clearly worried about her.

She hurried down the corridors heading for the Gryffindor Tower. She said the password running up the stairs, shutting her door behind her. She was relieved that as Head Girl she was able to have her own room. She opened her bag taking the magazine from her bag. She traced the side of the magazine reading the bottom print. 'Look Inside To See More of This Sexy Kitty: Pages 8-14'

Hermione bit her lip thinking about what she was doing. She took a deep breath waving her wand to lock the door. She opened the magazine not even taking second glances at the other women in the magazine. She turned to page 8. Minerva was smiling, her hand brushing back her hair as she bent down on the desk beside her. Her photos moved seductively as she took what looked like a wand and waving it making her outfit disappear and changed to black lacy lingerie with emerald trim.

Hermione stared in awe, not believing that a woman like Minerva would ever do something like this. She looked away. Maybe she should put it back where she had found it and pretend she didn't look in it at all. Pretend that it never happened. She got off her bed and headed for the door. She should go to lunch and return it afterwards. Hermione placed her hand on the knob. She paused looking back and could see the other page. Minerva's skirt was pushed upward. She bit her index finger as she spanked herself with a ruler.

Hermione sighed as she let go of the doorknob and turned back. She stood for moment thinking. She'd be going too far if she caved in to her urges. It would be most defiantly be difficult to look Minerva in the eyes after this.

**This chapter isn't long but the others I'm sure will be. This is basically a sneak peek to all the craziness that is about to happen.**


	2. The Disadvantages of Legilimens

**I was planning to have it based more towards Hermione but I couldn't let up this opportunity for what happens to Albus gives me great joy. Thanks to who reviewed, a small thanks to those who will come back for more, and I hope you like the update.**

**The Disadvantages of Legilimens**

Minerva was a bit worried about Hermione after her mad dash out of the library. Minerva wasn't quite sure if she was falling ill or she was blushing like mad. Either or the flush of pink against her cheeks was incredibly adorable. Minerva looked from her food to the Gryffindor Table. She frowned not seeing Hermione. Perhaps she _was_ ill. Perhaps she should check on her. She was just about to leave when Albus placed his hand on her arm. Minerva gave him a piercing look. He smiled obviously knowing where she was planning to go.

"Albus you know very well I despise it when you use Legilimens instead of just asking me something."

"It doesn't take Legilimens to know where you are about to go." He smiled leaning back in his seat. "And you and I both know you'd lie to me." He took a drink of his pumpkin juice as he looked at his students.

"It's none of your business?" Minerva hated that Albus could read her like an open book with out the use of mind readin. She slouched in her chair, glaring at Headmaster.

"But my dear Minerva, it is my business." His eyes twinkled earning him a look of curiosity.

"How so?" Minerva asked. He leaned closer to her. A few students noticed and were watching instinctively.

"If my Deputy is sleeping with a student in this castle, it is entirely my business." Minerva's lips parted. She looked at Albus and looked away, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Albus you know I wouldn't do such a thing."

"I know that Minerva. I truly believe that you wouldn't do anything that you thought inappropriate. But I can't help but notice that Miss Granger has you wrapped around her finger." Albus patted Minerva's hand as her cheeks turned a shade darker. There were rumors already forming, as it appeared that Albus was coming on to Minerva.

"Albus, she is my student, she doesn't even have a hint about my feelings towards her, and she feels nothing for me. There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Minerva do you remember when she was petrified due to the Basilisk, and you had found her in the library. Do you remember when you sat by her bedside?"

"What does that matter Albus?" Minerva placed her elbow on his armrest.

"It means you do care for her. And that care progressed to love. I wasn't going to tell you this but, do you remember when those stunners hit your chest."

"Don't remind me." Minerva looked down at her other hand. She was lucky that she survived that attack.

"During my hiding I took a quick stop at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Molly and I were discussed the children. I found out Hermione was heart-broken when she saw you hurt. Quite often Tonks would take Hermione to visit you at St. Mungo's Hospital."

"What?" Minerva had no idea that anyone but Albus and Poppy had visted her while she was recovering at St. Mungo's.

"It was supposed to be kept secret. Molly forced Tonks to tell her about her outings with Hermione after the sixth time of doing so. Molly made sure it was kept secret for Hermione's sake."

"If it was secret then why did she tell you?"

"Well I wasn't exactly told."

"You're go too far when it comes to Legilimens." Minerva shook her head smiling slightly.

"How else would I know everything?" Albus said with a low chuckle.

"Alright then Mr. Know-it-all, tell me if Hermione is well."

Albus leaned back focusing on Hermione. In a split moment his mouth opened and his eyes popped. The images of Hermione, her breast, a magazine, and fingers flashed in his mind. He looked over at Minerva and swallowed hard.

"What? Is she alright?" Minerva placed her hand on his knee. He looked away from her and then down to the floor. "Albus? Answer me." He shook his head looking at Minerva. Students were starting to whisper to their friends as they Minerva's hand moved out of sight. The way he looked at her made it seem like she'd caught him by surprise.

"Minerva… I think it the best to not check on Hermione right now."

"What are you talking about?" Minerva looked curiously at him but smiled due to the way he was acting. She had never seen him squirm like this before.

"Minerva I'm now beginning to believe that you are right and I think it wise I not use Legilimens for awhile."

"Albus." Minerva grabbed his chin forcing eye contact.

"I'm sorry Minerva." Albus stood up and made his way out of the Great Hall leaving Minerva puzzled. She waited for moment collecting her thoughts and then chased after him, not even noticing the looks she was receiving from the students.

"You think they're off to shag?" asked a seventh year Slytherin.

"It appears so," giggled a sixth year Slytherin.

"That just proves there is something between the two of them. Did you see her hand?" asked a third year Hufflepuff.

"I rather not think where she placed her hand while I'm eating," said another third year Hufflepuff.

**Some of those who visualize the actors and actresses (for future notice) Minerva is still quite young. Picture a younger Maggie Smith. Her hair has not grayed yet. Unless you're into that look. I don't judge. **

**Any who if you enjoyed you know how to show the love! Reviews are what motivate me on a day like this. **


	3. Itching Hands

**A/N: What do you do when you're tired and had a nice cup of hot chocolate? You try to go to sleep? WRONG! You write fanfiction! This chapter, I feel should be dedicated to tabby's-kitten. Why? I'm not entirely sure. Maybe it was the review I read before writing this chapter. Or perhaps I've just had a little too much coco and I am picking favorites. The point is the sooner I stop rambling; the sooner you read the fic. So thank you for the wonderful reviews and I hope to receive more. I'm glad you all are enjoying the fic.**

**Itching Hands**

Hermione lay breathless in her bed. She sighed deeply realizing what she had just done. Pleasuring her self to a magazine with her much respected professor on the front cover was out-of-line. Surly now it would be dreadful sitting in class with her tomorrow. She looked over at the grandfather clock. She had missed lunch and in a half an hour she'd be heading for Herbology. She rose from her bed and made her way to her own private bathroom. She felt agitated with herself. How could she let want overpower common sense? She knew that she shouldn't have pleasured herself, fantasying about her teacher. It was bad enough she had took the magazine and had look through it. She respected Minerva and this most certainly was respectful. If Minerva had found out she'd be disgusted with Hermione, never speaking to her again.

"She's your teacher Hermione. Get it together." She spoke aloud turning on the water. "She's your teacher Hermione." She repeated as she stepped into the shower. She let the warm water run down her body. "Get it together."

* * *

Minerva hurried into to Dumbldore's office. She scanned the room seeing no one but Fawkes as he straightened up looking a little ruffled. Minerva hurried to his bedroom door, swinging it open and looking inside but he wasn't there. She strutted to his desk sitting down in his chair looking around the room. She noticed the portraits looking down at her, eagerly whispering to one another. Armando Dippet came to his portrait smiling slyly down at Minerva.

"Well Minerva, you've run him off." Armando settled in his chair. Minerva leaned back crossing both her legs and her arms.

"I don't know how it's my fault. I asked about Hermione's well being and he seemed to go into shock and then run off to his office like Dolores spotting a centaur."

"Did you ask him what the problem was?" Even as a painting Armando had sparkled eyes. Obviously there was something he found amusing to this situation.

"I did and he told me he'll take my advice and not read others minds and then he ran for it."

"Perhaps he saw something private of Hermione."

"What do you imagine him seeing?" Minerva asked calmly.

"Well from what I heard from Prince Charming who heard it from Madam Serena that was told by the Red Barren that there was moaning heard from a dormitory."

"You're point." This had nothing to do with what Albus had seen. Or did it?

"My point is that it was Hermione's Dormitory. And it was Hermione who was moaning." Minerva was beginning to look a bit concerned. "Thought she wasn't moaning because she was ill." Armando stopped glaring at one portrait who was snickering. "She let a name slip her lips. Definitely sure that she was moaning out of pleasure. All the portraits are talking about it." Minerva wasn't quite sure what to say. Hermione moaning? She was having sex? Minerva swallowed looking back up at Armando.

"And whose name slipped." Minerva said sternly.

"It really isn't my placed to speak about others privacy."

"But you take it upon yourself to speak about it with all the other portraits, ghosts, and what ever else you socialize with."

"My dear Minerva, it is the only fun we get. Sharing the secrets of Hogwarts is all we have to look forward to. Take for instance Fred and George's graduation year." Dippet said slowly and carefully making sure Minerva caught that last part. Minerva obviously knew what it was she did.

"How does Fred and George's graduation significant to this conversion?"

"Giving them the address to Dolores' home. Or perhaps the time you took Rolanda's place as flying instructor and then flying around and purposely using sexual moves for your own entertainment as young boys fell off their brooms."

"That can't be proven." Minerva kept her smile hidden. Armando raised his eyebrow.

"Young Philly McCrory had the hardest time taking your classes without getting aroused each timed you turned around. I'm sure he told others about you and I'm sure he would speak about that day if asked."

"What other secrets of mine do have you heard or seen?"

"Well I know that you lost your virginity to Tom Riddle. I know that on your twenty-ninth birthday you played strip poker with all the other female staff. I remember you vomiting in the staff bathroom after Severus told you that you snogged Dolores while you were drunk at the Christmas Party and she's been wanting you ever since. I know about that Playwizard magazine you were in. You have a ball of string in your desk drawer."

"Wait! What did you just say?"

"You have a ball of-"

"No, before that." Armando Dippet turned a bit pink.

"The magazine." Armando whispered.

"How would you know about that?" Minerva's cheeks flushed out of anger, her lips turning to a thin line.

"Well you see Rolanda-"

"Rolanda!" Minerva shouted.

"Rolanda bought the special issue of Playwizard and well most of the portraits were rather excited about it so Rolanda flipped the pages for us."

"Why on earth would she have the magazine?"

"The greatest blackmail on the planet she said." Armando smiled.

"The greatest blackmail might just be what ends her life." Minerva rose from her seat.

"Rolanda is besides the point. We're talking about Hermione."

"What's really the point Armando? I'm getting old and I highly doubt that I matter. As you and no doubt the rest of you realize my feelings for her. If she's moaning someones name in her dorms it's her own business and I should stay at bay like a wise teacher should do." Minerva left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"If only the poor dear knew that it was her name being shouted from Hermione's dorm."

"Hurry Armando, we have to hurry if we want to get in a good view of Rolanda's chambers." Headmistress Valtor said dashing out of her portrait to his.

* * *

"Where were you during lunch?" Ginny asked running to her side. Hermione could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"I was studying."

"Well you missed one heck of a lunch."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked over at her.

"Well you know how you refuse the idea of Dumbles and McGonagall having a relationship beyond friendship?" Ginny said smiling brightly.

"Yes?" Hermione sighed. Not this again.

"Well they were whispering, flirting, next thing you know Dumbles left the Great and McGonagall followed."

"That doesn't mean anything Ginny."

"Well if McGonagall's hand goes bellow his waist and he has this odd look on his face and then at McGonagall like he was caught by surprise, what else was I suppose to think?"

"There is probably a reasonable explanation for it." Hermione said tiredly. She was tired of all these rumors. It didn't take much of a brain to see that they were only friends.

"Why are you so eager to prove the rumor wrong."

"It's a rumor Ginny. The majority of rumors are wrong."

"The majority. Not all of them."

"Dumbledore and Minerva being together any sexually manor just doesn't fit."

"Wait. Did you just call her Minerva?" Ginny stopped as well as Hermione.

"No." Hermione stated quickly.

"Yes you did." Ginny eyes looked with Hermione's.

"It must have been a slip." Hermione said shrugging her shoulders and continuing to walk.

"Fine, but how would you know that they are sexually fit together?"

"Dumbledore isn't her type." Hermione said simply.

"How would you know?"

"We've talked about it." Hermione lowed her voice knowing what would come next.

"Oh Hermione please don't tell me your starting something with her." Ginny whined.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it doesn't take much to see that you have a crush on her." Ginny said as she looked behind her making sure no one was in hearing distance.

"I do not, we just talk after lessons. You know I finish before the others in my class. Do you just expect me to sit there?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Ginny said pulling Hermione closer. "Just don't get into anything. I know that you had a crush on her last year but they can come back in an instant."

"Ginny what do you think I'm going to do? Start a teacher/student affair."

"Yeah." Ginny said loudly.

"It's not going to happen. Surely if I wanted to or even she wanted to I think she wouldn't even dare doing it knowing its her responsibility as a teacher not to sleep with a student."

"Well I know I'm not as smart as you when it comes to books and all that useless junk but I can tell a crush when I see one. You called her by her first name Hermione. Next thing you know you'll be sitting in her chambers having tea for private lessons, and then boom! You're in bed with her."

"I'll tell you this for the last time Gin. Nothing is nor going to be anything between professor McGonagall and me."

"Alright?" Ginny rolled her eyes leaving Hermione alone in the corridors. Hermione hurried off to Herbology, her mind running like crazy. Boom! You're in bed with her. Hermione thought. That truthfully didn't sound bad at all in her opinion. Could other students possibly tell that Hermione had a crush on Minerva. Why would they? It's none of their business. It doesn't effect them in any way. And what exactly happened at lunch? Minerva didn't like Dumbledore did she? She was sure that there wasn't anything going on between the two. Hermione wasn't even sure that he even liked women. With his sense of fashion and his extremely cheery behavior, and the fact he never married it wouldn't be a shocker if Albus was a homosexual. Perhaps there was a chance that they could be together. Hermione arrived to class late. Professor Sprout gave Hermione a disapproving look that Hermione completely ignored. She took her seat and waited for instructions.

Hermione had finished her lesson not even realizing she had finished. Sitting with nothing to do her mind drifted to the magazine. She pictured the younger Minerva biting her lip, leaning against a desk, her hand starting at her knee stopping at her upper thigh lifting her skirt. Hermione shook her head. The last thing she wanted was to get all hot and bothered in a classroom with other students. She forced herself to think of books, spells, anything that kept her mind returning to Minerva.

Not much later there was an odd itching feeling irritating her palms. She rubbed her hands together to try and stop it but it didn't help at all. She spent the rest of her class fussing with her palms. It was strange. What was wrong with her hands.

**Sorry for the delay on the update but I have a good explanation! I was writing this and then chopped it up in three, leaving other stuff for other chapters because I don't want it rushed and perhaps confusing. And I was also preoccupied by nine other fics and also I now have addiction to Sims 3. I made HP Characters. :D So as you can imagine I'm basically have all this crazy stuff happening on Sims! Hermione and Minerva are married, and Narcissa hates Minerva and has a romantic interest for Hermione! It's so fun! I'm working on Playwizard Chapter Four now so it should hopefully be done soon. Glad you're enjoying. Review if you wish to read more of Hermione's distress and if you wish for Rolanda survive a visit from the fierce, angry, and horny McGonagall! Joking about the horny part. Or am I? Sorry but I just had lots of soda and the sugar has really gotten to me. Thanks for reading! **


	4. A Moment of Your Time

**A/N: We meet again! So happy to know you are reading the update. I'm just really bubbly today and have no clue why. Thank you for reviewing! I actually forgot about this chapter. I thought I updated but obviously I didn't. So sorry readers. I got preoccupied trying draw a picture of Minerva "Playwizard Form" and I've been doing a lot of different pics. Sorry again for not having it up two days after it actually could. My fault!  
**

**A Moment of Your Time**

Unfortunately Rolanda wasn't in her private chambers. She had a class and no portrait could go and follow. Luckily Sir Chaplin, a ghost, was hiding in the shed watching as Rolanda correct her class. It wasn't long before Rolanda began panicking as Minerva strutted across the Quidditch Pitch. Rolanda thought that maybe Minerva would be more merciful knowing there are children watching. But the way Minerva seemed absolutely calm was actually the most frightening thing you could ever see. Her eyes however did not have the relaxed look as her body. They were flames hidden within her pupils. Rolanda stepped back behind one of the students. Minerva smiled as she stopped, delightfully close to the young Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff stood between Rolanda and Minerva. Minerva breast leveled to his eyes. Perhaps if he had his growth spurt like his friends he wouldn't have such a view but truthfully he wasn't all that upset as his face seven inches from her bosoms.

"Rolanda may I have a word?" Minerva smiled politely. The students around them were glancing at one another. Never had Minerva interrupted a class unless it was urgent. She looked calm, completely at ease.

"I have a class. Unless it's urgent there is no reason you can't wait till dinner." Rolanda smirked facing death in the face. She knew what would come if she was alone with Minerva. But of course being terrified never stopped Rolanda from being the playful, teasing, flying instructor.

"Only a moment of your time would satisfy me. Perhaps a quick word in the shed?" Rolanda had no real reason why she couldn't. She looked on the bright side. If she was to be murdered, torn piece to piece at least there would be witnesses right outside. Sure she would be dead but then Minerva would get what she deserved. Unless, unless she killed the students too. Rolanda swallowed hard. She looked over towards the shed. It was a good distance away from the children.

"Alright then." Rolanda said looking at the students and then leading the way to the shed, Minerva right on her heel.

"Don't even try to run. I'll take you down before you can say Qudditch Match."

"How about Playwizard." Rolanda smiled.

"You continue to be cheeky even when I'm this close to you, prepared to snap." Minerva hissed. They entered the shed. Minerva turned around closing the door and then bam! Rolanda was to the wall. Minerva nose was centimeters apart from Rolanda's. "I want the magazine." Minerva hissed.

"Minerva I do like you and respect you being a lesbian but I don't think it's suitable you on me like this. I tend to get frisky."

"You're problem is that you don't know when to stop Rolanda."

"Oh Minerva you know how I get when you talk to me like that." Rolanda joked.

"Quit playing around I came here for one thing and I want it now!" Minerva pushed Rolanda hard against the wall, the door opening slightly.

"I can't really give it to you knowing there are students outside." Rolanda giggled.

"After dinner! I want you in my sitting room right after your rounds about the castle. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly. So will it be just a quickie or are you planning to take out you're aggression on me?" Rolanda sneered. Minerva hit the wall obviously angry. The door opened a few more inches more. Minerva lowered down whispering in Rolanda's ear.

"Just have the magazine Rolanda. You might just get off with a warning." Minerva smiled brushing off dust from her robes. She noticed the shed door was slightly open but didn't give it another thought. Rolanda stumbled forward. She was lucky that time. But when and if she went into her private chambers without the magazine there wasn't hiding the truth. Rolanda Hooch would most likely be dead by midnight.

…

The students watched carefully as McGonagall and Hooch stepped into the shed. They heard a loud bang. No one gave it another thought but then they heard something again coming from the shed.

"Quit playing around I came here for one thing and I want it now!" They heard Minerva shout as the door creaked open.

"I can't really give it to you knowing there are students outside." Rolanda giggled. Two Hufflepuff mouths fell open looking at one another.

"After dinner! I want you in my sitting room right after your rounds about the castle. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly. So will it be just a quickie or are you planning to take out you're aggression on me?" The Hufflepuff looked at the others. The others looked back at him and then at each other. All had different facial expressions but all had something in common… curious, bewildered expressions.

They looked back at the shed. The door half opened. They could see McGonagall holding Hooch to the wall whispering in her ear. The students watched as McGonagall smiled backing off Hooch. She brushed off her robes and came from the shed heading towards the school. Hooch stumbled smiling at her students then looking in McGonagall's direction.

"First Dumbledore and now Hooch?" Said one of the Hufflepuffs.

"Next thing you know, she'll be after Snape." The Ravenclaw looked over to the Hufflepuff. They became quite as Hooch came closer.

"Where were we?" Madam Hooch smiled down at her students. They all looked up with puzzled expressions. Madam Hooch didn't seem to notice but then looked behind her once again to watch McGonagall leave.

* * *

"Why do you think Madam Hooch left the school for this weekend? And before dinner?" Hermione asked Luna.

"I heard that she had to go see her ill mother. Why do you ask?" Luna looked up from her upside down magazine.

"She normally never leaves the school during the year." Hermione closed her book.

"Well maybe she needs a break. Cooped up in this castle can make some people go insane. Take for instance Professor Trelawney." Hermione smiled at Luna's response. She grew bored and decided to leave.

"Perhaps." Hermione gathered her books and left the Luna in the Library. She casually made her way to her private chamber. She dropped her books and flopped face first on her bed. She lifted her head looking at her bedside drawer.

"You know you shouldn't." She told herself. She looked back at her door locking it and then casting a silence charm. Last time she had let Minerva's name escape her lips. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

Minerva slammed her fists down on her desk after reading the short note written by Rolanda. The barn owl flew further away and watched as Minerva leaned back in her seat.

"Something troubling you my dear?" Armando smiled from his friends portrait.

"Hello Armando." Minerva said angrily.

"Bad day?" Of course Armando had already heard but it was easier for Minerva to let off some steam.

"Not exactly. Rolanda's gone so I can somewhat relax for the time being."

"And what about Albus?"

"He's been gone for some quite time cowering in fear. I suppose I can let him eat dinner in his own home." Minerva smiled up at Armando Dippet.

"And Hermione?"

"I'm canceling her private class tomorrow. I'm in no mood for anything thing right now."

"She'll be terribly disappointed you know."

"Well I won't be able to think straight when I know that the magazine is somewhere hidden in the castle."

"You don't think she took it with her?"

"From what it seems, she doesn't even have the magazine with her or she can't find it."

"Accio?"

"I've tried. There can be two possible reasons it won't come to me." She sighed. "Rolanda has put it under a spell to which I can't get it or wherever it is has some spell surrounding it, hiding it." Armando said nothing. She sighed looking away from him. "Please hurry and fetch Albus. Dinner is soon and I wish to have someone by my side that's not that idiotic Potions Master."

"Of course." Armando left the portrait smiling to himself. Minerva rubbed her temples.

"Why did I ever do that issue of Playwizard?"

**Some of you may be thinking where is the M rated stuff! It's coming sooner than you think so please be patient. Short. I notice that. But I really wanted to the day over with and to next week. Why? You want to get closer to that M rated stuff don't you? Quick question for those who will answer. Who should Minerva "seduce next." Dumbles, Hooch, who should be next? Let me know.  
**


	5. What Was Your Name Again?

**A/N: I feel sorry for keeping you waiting but my father turned off the cable, internet, and phones, because they are wants not something we need. I can understand this but not when I'm in the middle of a fic. So he's been real ass lately and he expects us to forgive him… Right... Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You have all helped me conduct some weird awkward fantasy in my head that might just be part of this fic. As for who the next victim is, I'm sure you will be pleased. And those who will not be seduced by Minerva, well then I'll might just have to type additional chapters or extensions won't I? The suggestions were all terribly funny, well, what I imagined was funny. Then I came to one person in mind and I gagged but that is of no importance. Hope you enjoy. Blah Blah Blah.**

**What Was Your Name Again?**

Hermione kept thinking in her mind, "control yourself" as she walked down the corridors. She was on her way to Minerva's chambers. Minerva had canceled their private lesson but had sent a note quickly after saying it was back on last minute and instead of her classroom Minerva wished to meet in her private chambers. Hermione of course was terrified of what she might do. For some abnormal reason Hermione had a terrible time keeping her thoughts and feeling to herself. She would say things she would think that she normally wouldn't say aloud.

The itching of her hands wore off. She was dearly hoping it wasn't because some stupid thing she was told while going to Sunday school with her cousin. They told all the children that if they did anything inappropriate to themselves the palms of your hands will grow hair; you'll lose your eyesight, or some like to say that your fingers would fall off. Of course Hermione knew that it was all myth, but having that experience with pleasuring herself and then suddenly remembering what she was told being younger, terrified her.

She stopped in front of Godric Gryffindor's portrait. The portrait stood obviously amused by seeing Hermione at his portrait. Hermione whispered the password to the portrait, the portrait smiled opening for her. She stepped in a large sitting room but Minerva was not there. She turned to her bedroom door, hesitating before getting closer. Hermione held your breath knocking twice on the door. "I'll only be a moment." Hermione exhaled looking around her room. The mantel above the fireplace had many moving pictures. Hermione looked back at the door. Minerva wouldn't mine if she looked at them.

She was surprised to see so many photos of Minerva smiling. She noticed a lot of them contained an older man. His arm around her shoulder, both of them smiling. There was a hit of jealously for a moment but Hermione just continued her looking without another thought. There was one of her with Rolanda and Poppy. She stood in the middle. She looked about Hermione's age. She smiled slyly while pulling Poppy back to her holding her arm around her and then all three turning showing burned on the side of their stomachs. The next had Minerva in a bikini. She was trying to swap the camera that Rolanda had. The next she had was drinking alcohol clinging to a woman who was behind the bar. She smiled and then kissed the woman on the cheek. The next, Minerva had just come to Hogwarts to take the job, hugging Albus and then yelling at Filch for taking the picture. The last one was most interesting. Minerva last year at Grimauld Place. It had both Minerva and Hermione sitting in the library reading. Hermione watched as she peeked over her book at Minerva and then Minerva smiling doing the same. Hermione smiled. She remembered that. They were having some foolish game.

Hermione jumped feeling a hand on her arm. She turned looking at Minerva. She wore a thin black inner robe. Minerva smiled. "Are you afraid of me Miss Granger?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"You always jump when I touch your shoulder. Even if you know of my presence."

"I'm just jumpy is all." Minerva smiled looking at the pictures. She looked at the one Hermione had last looked at, but then followed Hermione's eyes looking over at the pictures of her with the older man.

"My older brother." She smiled. Minerva pointed at one in the back. Two children, obviously Minerva and her brother, both playing on a tire swing. Minerva moved on. "Rolanda and Poppy started quite the bit of trouble in this school. Messing with dragons during Magical Creatures exams wasn't the best idea. The scar is strongly visible. Poppy got rid of hers using lotions and spells. Rolanda keeps it to show off."

"Why do you keep it?"

"I think of it as an official branding as each other's friends."

"You seem like you could kill her every day." Hermione smiled.

"She likes pestering and aggravating me because she know that I enjoy it. I want to kill her only because I am a complete different person when I'm teaching a class or in the view of students."

Minerva smiled looking at the picture of her at a bar and kissing the bartender. She noticed Hermione beginning to flush due to anger. "Jealous?" Minerva joked as Hermione turned redder but out of embarrassment. "Or curious to why I'm kissing a woman?"

"Perhaps both." Hermione said unwillingly. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

"She was a fling after I graduated. Of course she wasn't the type to settle and quite frankly I hated her coming to me drunk off her socks."

"Then why do you keep it?" Minerva smiled not sure whether or not to answer that. Of course she trusted Hermione with her personal life.

"She was a great shag." Minerva leaving Hermione a bit stunned. She took a seat down on the sofa. Two cups appeared and Hermione to a seat beside her.

Minerva handed a cup to Hermione. Minerva purposely touched her hand to Hermione's hand ever so lightly. The second she did something sprang into Hermione's mind. _"Next thing you know you'll be sitting in her chambers having tea for private lessons, and then boom! You're in bed with her."_ It was if Ginny had just repeated it to her. She looked at Minerva as she began taking her hair down.

"I hope you don't mind but having my hair pulled back for so long it deserves to be let down."

"I don't mind at all." Hermione watched as her ebony hair fell over her visible neck. Minerva didn't usual wear anything that showed off her neck. Hermione took a deep breath. She looked away before she did anything stupid. She looked down at her tea trying to keep her bad thoughts at bay. She watched as Minerva's hand took the tea from her and sat it down on the nearest table. Hermione looked up at her. She smiled leaning back.

"You seem distracted Hermione."

"Do I?" Hermione asked looking down at her hands. For some odd reason she had the desire to pounce on Minerva.

Minerva gingerly touched her chin turning it slightly so she looked into her eyes. "What are you distracted about?" Minerva was moving closer toward Hermione. Her heart began to race as Minerva's hands softly caressed her neck. Hermione closed her eyes, taken by her touch. Minerva continued down her side until her hand landed at her thigh. Hermione opened her eyes. Minerva's eyes held a mysterious glint. Hermione hesitated her urges no longer, and pushing herself into a kiss. Minerva slowly leaned back holding to Hermione so she lay on top of Minerva. Before Hermione knew it she was crawling after Minerva on her bed.

Minerva slowly slid her shirt above her head, tossing it to the side and letting her hands wander over Hermione's body. Hermione lowed softly nibbling on Minerva's ear and then continuing her nibbling on her neck. Minerva's hand lowered to her skirt hoisting it up to hold her arse. Minerva was losing patience as Hermione teased her with only kisses. Minerva swatted at her bottom hard making Hermione jump. She looked at Minerva and Minerva kissed Hermione. Tongues wrestled for quite some time until Hermione lifted Minerva's thin robes. Hermione kissed her thighs as she got closer and closer. Hermione bit the string of her underwear pulling it down with her teeth. Minerva's clit lay moist and exposed. Hermione smiled as she had fantasized about this moment many times before.

Hermione lowered her head and began licking her clit making Minerva's thighs tremble. Hermione teased purposely circling and then lunging her tongue making Minerva gasp. Hermione rose her head taking her two fingers and sticking them into her mouth and lowering them, forcing them in quickly making Minerva arch her back. "Oh yes." She sighed with pleasure. Hermione pulled them out then pushed them in. Each time Minerva showed her enjoyment, whether it a gasp or biting of her lip. Hermione lowered once again to lick the juice. Nothing had tasted better to Hermione. She forced three fingers into Minerva.

"Oh! Rolanda!" She yelled. Hermione jerked upright.

"I mean Albus. No wait. I mean Pomona. Ah shit. What was your name again?" Minerva asked looking at her. Hermione's mouth hung open. What the Hell was going on?

...

Hermione bolted upright. She looked around realizing she was in her bed and in her own room. Hermione took a deep breath falling back on her pillow. _It was only a dream, _Hermione thought. She closed her eyes turning to her side and then quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

Hermione received a note from Minerva that morning. She had canceled her private lesson without any reason. Hermione bit her lip thinking that this was how her dream had begun. She ate her breakfast quietly until Harry and Ron had joined her late as they always did.

"Hello Hermione." Ron said turning slightly pink. Hermione dreaded each time Ron tried to hide his crush. The truth was that Hermione hadn't told him that she was a lesbian purely on the fact that he was an idiot when he was angry. Harry knew of course as well as Ginny, Luna, Neville, but not Ron. Ron wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut if she told him.

Hermione wasn't ashamed of being a lesbian but like few have seen Minerva and Hermione had a closer relationship then anyone has with a teacher. If others didn't think she was straight then Hermione would soon become Minerva's love slave. At least according to the students. Hermione also didn't want others to get the wrong idea about Minerva. Minerva wasn't the type to start an affair with a student. If words were said and traveled outside the school Minerva could easily be fired even if it wasn't true.

Though Ron was pathetic when it came to Hermione. She kept her mouth shut and her thoughts hidden. "So where were you all day yesterday?" Ron asked.

"None of your business." Hermione snapped. She paused not understanding why she said that. She thought it but it wasn't meant to come out. She could have easily lied to him.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm not honestly sure." Hermione said slowly lowering further in her seat.

"Well maybe if you stopped studying so much maybe you wouldn't be such a nut." Ron smirked.

"To let you know I don't study as much as you think. I normally tell you that so I don't have to deal with your crushing over me."

"I don't have a crush on you."

"Please Ronald, you mentally undress me each and every time you look at me. The fact is Ronald I don't like you. I think you are a great friend but I don't think of you anything more than that."

"Why not?" Ronald reddened with embarrassment. Did he not look attractive? Was he not her type?

"I'm a lesbian!" Hermione hissed. She covered her mouth instantly looking around. No one appeared to have heard what she said. What had gotten into her? Ron sat there, openmouthed staring angrily at her. Hermione took a last drink from her juice and hurried her way out of the Great Hall. As she turned the corner heading for the library she ran right into Minerva. Hermione was beginning to fall back but Minerva captured her with her arms. Minerva held Hermione closely until she realized she was holding her student. She let go as Hermione regained her balance.

"I'm sorry Hermione, are you alright?"

"It's my fault professor I should have watched where I was going." Hermione smiled and there was a moment of silent while one looked at the other. Hermione pushed her hair back and Minerva fixed the cuff of her wrist.

"Hermione I'm sorry I canceled your lesson for tonight but as you know the trip to Hogsmeade and I've been rather distracted lately."

"It's fine professor. I understand."

"Maybe we can schedule a lesson while at Hogsmeade? How does that sound?" Minerva smiled brightly.

"Looking forward to it." Hermione smiled as Minerva touched her shoulder as she walked past. Madam Pince watched carefully as Minerva and Hermione finished their little chat. Madam Pince glared as Hermione walked pass. Hermione took a seat in the back noticing that Madam Pince would not stop watching her. Hermione grabbed any random book that she found and tried to ignore Madam Pince's evil stares. She of course didn't stop. Hermione watched as Minerva came back into the room. She smiled to Madam Pince whispering something in her ear and then slipping something in her hands. Minerva touched her arm. Irma smiling was never good. Only of she was told about Filch's old torturing styles. Hermione stared curiously wondering what they were talking about. She flicked her wand and she was able to hear them as if they were in her head.

"You will come over tonight correct?"

"Anything for you Minerva."

"And please don't let anyone see you. The students are getting suspicious and it will be terrible if they find out about what you do for me."

"It's not against the Wizarding laws Minerva."

"True but could imagine if anyone had found out. You and I would be the talk of the school."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be as popular like what's been going around this school about you and Dumbledore." Irma laughed.

"Oh but it's rumors Irma. Everybody truly thinks that they are lies." Minerva smiled. "Which is good because many of the so called rumors around this castle are actually true."

"True?"

"What's been said about Hooch and I is very true. I had her pinned up against the shed wall trying to convince her to come to my chambers that night."

"Did she?"

"You know it's dangerous to come into my chambers. I prefer to torture my company."

"That's quite kinky of you Minerva." Irma laughed. Were they actually serious?

"Well I'll have to get ready for the Hogsmeade. So you will come tonight won't you?"

"Are you going to torture me?"

"Only if you want me to." Minerva smiled patting Irma's hand as she left the room. Hermione hid her opened mouth behind her book. Her eyes met Irma's. Hermione swallowed hard. Perhaps what they said truly didn't mean what she thought. And what was this rumor about Hooch and Minerva? She gathered her things and put her books back in their place. She passed Irma, both glaring at one another as Hermione left the library.

* * *

"I'm guessing Irma will be getting you that secret kitty bag of cat nip?" Poppy laughed as she walked beside Minerva.

"Poppy shut you mouth. Someone could hear you." Minerva hissed.

Severus joined the conversation on her other side. "You know you should stop flirting with Irma."

"Oh Severus you know how fun it is to tease someone who likes you. I mean you do the same to Sybil."

"And look where it's gotten me? Blasted woman never leaves me alone."

"Severus I don't know if you know this but you are normally the type that women go after. Dark, mysterious, big nose."

"What does my nose have anything to do with it?"

"The majority of men who have big noses, or feet, tend to have a large, well you know." Poppy blushed lightly.

"A large cock." Minerva said. "Poppy you are such an innocent quiet woman. It's hard to believe that you've ever had sex."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not to your liking. But if I wasn't the innocent quiet girl then you and Rolanda would have no one to easily convince to join your ridiculous pranks."

"Minerva, tell me again why you asked me to join you and Poppy for a quick visit to Madam Rosmerta."

"Don't you want some of Rosmerta's homemade liquor?"

"Are you trying to get me fired?"

"No but Albus said that I should take you because we obviously have to learn to get along and I personally think it would be easier to like you if I'm drunk."

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Minerva you never even think of drinking during a Hogsmeade visit, except the time you and if your girlfriend broke-, well you know." Poppy frowned.

"You don't drink irresponsibly unless you've been broken hearted, kicked to the curb by your girlfriend, or when you're angry with me." Severus said. "I've done nothing wrong or you would have told me and possibly kill me. I don't recall you ever saying you were in a relationship with someone so you couldn't have been dumped. As for heartbreak, would you like to tell us something?"

"You know how much I hate you when you're actually right."

"Don't change the subject Min. What's wrong?" Poppy asked with deep concern.

"It's stupid Poppy. It's absolutely nothing." Minerva shook her head.

"Just because it's stupid doesn't make it nothing." Poppy smiled.

"Miss Granger perhaps?" Severus whispered in her ear. Minerva shot a quinine glare in his direction. "You hate it when I'm right." Severus smirked.

"Oh Minnie don't tell me you did what I think."

"Dear Merlin no! She is my student."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Armando Dippet told me that there was moaning coming from Hermione's room, but then I bumped into her today and she's just… It's like she knows I have feelings for her and she's purposely teasing me. I really don't understand. She's been acting odd lately. In the halls she wouldn't dare look at me and then sometimes she'll smile and be the normal student that I,"

"Love?" Severus asked.

"Care for and know." Minerva said sternly. "It's like she can't look at me one moment and then will talk like she did before that day at the library."

"Maybe she did something that effected the way she looked up to you. Perhaps she knows that you heard about her moaning." Poppy suggested.

"What if she moaned your name Minerva?" Severus shrugged his shoulders given bewildered looks from the two women.

"Why would she moan my name?" Minerva questioned.

"It's normal for a girl or a boy fantasying about a teacher."

"Oh please Severus." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"It makes since. Miss Granger has a crush on you. A silly crush perhaps. Until she does something that is disrespectful to you. She feels guilty and each time she looks at you she thinks of what she did. And then times she forgets about it and she treats you like she always had."

"He might be right Minerva. Hermione is quite smitten by you." Poppy smiled.

"Oh shut up Poppy that's absolute nonsense. Why would she fantasy about me."

"She's a lesbian." Severus said. Could no one else tell?

"How would you know?" Minerva raised a brow as she looked around. They followed distantly behind some of the slower students.

"Have you seen her with any other boys except Weasley and Potter. It's easy to tell that Weasley has this pathetic crush over Granger and she is too bright to not notice. She ignores him at lunch and looks at you. She finishes class because she finishes quickly but she hopes you'll come talk to her. Maybe she wanted private lessons because she was further then the class or she actually just wanted to be around you without others realizing that she is a lesbian and has a crush on the great strict McGonagall."

"He has a point Minerva. Severus isn't as stupid as we thought."

"Excuse me?" Severus snapped.

"Come off it Severus." Poppy giggled.

"I'm supposed to meet her somewhere to discuss our next lesson planning."

"Flirt with her." Severus advised.

"What!"

"If you flirt maybe she'll begin to feel that what she might have done or doing is okay and maybe she'll begin to act normal."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Flirt with my student? Are you mad?"

"I'm not the one who is in love with my student now am I." Severus smirked. Minerva pursed her lips not daring to say another word. Severus laughed and wrapped his arm around Minerva. "Truthfully I say go for it. She's of age and this is her last year. Personally I think there is no harm done."

"I wouldn't tell." Poppy smiled at Minerva.

"You're both mad."

"Because we're telling you to do what will make you happy?" Severus smiled. Minerva shook her head and laughed. "What could you possibly be laughing about?"

"All the torturous things that the students will say after seeing your arm around me and me laughing."

"So I'm guessing you wouldn't want me to kiss you then."

"Oh Severus don't!" Severus kissed her lips softly and then kissed her neck. "People are looking this way!" She hissed but started to laugh. Severus stopped. There were few students who had actually seen the kiss attack.

"That was the most repulsive thing I've ever seen." Poppy said shaking her head.

"Severus you shouldn't have done that. Some of the students have seen us."

"Who knows Minerva? We might start a trend. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin dating. It'll be the most crazed thing seen in Hogwarts."

"Let them talk Minerva. Beside if you decide to start a relationship with Granger you and Severus will act as if you are seeing each other and no one would dare think you were after Granger. It's the perfect plan."

"Perhaps. Or everyone in the school will think I'm a slut." Minerva laughed.

"But a happy slut." Poppy smiled.

"Alright both of you don't speak another word of this. Rosmerta doesn't need to hear about this."

"Fine."

"Whatever you say."

Minerva passed four seventh-years as she entered the Three Broomsticks. Minerva looked at the bar. Rosmerta was just about to say something but Minerva walked past heading to the back room. Rosmerta told a man to take over for her as she followed them. The four Gryffindors curiously sat as close as they could to the backroom. They had heard some of the things going around about their head of house and they wanted see why McGonagall would have to talk to Madam Rosmerta.

There was the average talking. How is life, your students, blah blah blah. It was after Rosmerta asked. "So what can I do for you?"

"The usual."

"So we came here to watch? Why not I have a go. Albus says I'm pretty good."

"I came for Rosmerta specifically Severus."

"Well let's see if I can help you." There was a bang.

"Severus, watch where you're flinging that thing!" McGonagall yelled.

"Can't you see I'm busy with this pussy?" Madam Rosmerta said angrily.

"Severus quit playing around." McGonagall said. "And for Merlin's sake pick up the past. I might be older than you but that doesn't mean you should be so slow."

"Poppy, smack it!"

"I can't very much do that. My hands are a little wet at the moment." There was a pause. "Oh Merlin this tastes good Rosmerta."

"Thank you."

"Don't hurt yourself, Severus!" Minerva said.

"Oh shut it Minerva I'm having some difficulties."

"Shake your arse."

"What?"

"Shake your arse and you won't be having such trouble. And when you're done playing, rub me harder. Push Severus, push."

"Minerva will you stop giving me that look."

"I just thought you would be better at this that's all."

"I'm trying my best aren't I? "

"It's obviously not good enough." Rosmerta said. "I'll help you Minerva."

"Yes! Severus you could learn a thing or two from Rosmerta. She has magic fingers."

"Oh this isn't fair." Poppy said. "I didn't have a go."

"We have little time and I have to get back with the kids. I can give you a quickie in my chambers tonight. Is that a deal?"

"I suppose." They could hear McGonagall giggle to her reply.

"Well why not me? I tried to help." Severus said.

"Oh Severus please come off it. You're just angry because Rosmerta can do it better."

"Years of experience Severus. Maybe if you didn't terrify people some might actually help you gain some experience."

"Are we finished here? The brats might be raving the streets."

"We'll go as soon as I fine my outer robes. "

The students turned to one another. All extremely horrified. What had been said about Professor McGonagall, the rumors that were spread about her didn't believe that McGonagall would do such a thing. But now, hearing it for them, it was official. Minerva was sex crazed and was after whomever she could get.

They hurried out of the Three Broomsticks not knowing whether to laugh or be disgusted. They watched as Minerva came out first. She fixed the neck of her robes and parted from Severus and Poppy. Poppy was in a giggling fit as she and Severus walked the other direction.

They watched as Minerva entered Tomes and Scrolls and began talking to Hermione who was there with Ginny. The four Gryffindors turned leaving for Honeydukes.

"You don't think that she would?"

"This is Professor McGonagall. She wouldn't do anything with a student and you know it."

"Well I personally didn't think that McGonagall was a crazed professor but I've been proven wrong."

"McGonagall isn't that type of person." She shook her head. "At least I think not."

* * *

**…What truly happened in the back room of the Three Broomsticks…**

_Minerva passed four seventh years as she entered the Three Broomsticks. Minerva looked at the bar. Rosmerta was just about to say something but Minerva walked past heading to the back room. Rosmerta told a man to take over for her as she followed them into the back room. The four Gryffindors curiously sat as close as they could to the backroom. They had heard some of the things going around about their head of house and they wanted see why she would have to talk to Rosmerta._

"_How's work treating you?" Minerva said as she sat down._

"_Better than you I guess if you came here."_

"_May I?" Poppy said pointing to some liquor._

"_Of course."_

"_So what can I do for you?" Rosmerta asked._

"_The usual." Minerva took off her outer robe. She wore a small silk slip on underneath but decently covered her body. She leaned back in her seat._

"_So we came here to watch? Why not I have a go. Albus says I'm pretty good." Severus really didn't understand why he had to be here. But if it was Dumbledore's idea then he might as well make himself useful._

"_I came for Rosmerta specifically Severus." Minerva has come to Rosmerta only because Rosmerta could really hit the right spot._

"_Well let's see if I can help you." Severus hit the coffee table as he tried to get closer to Minerva. A large awkward shaped thing feel but he had caught it. He then began to wildly move his arms around and trying to force himself to stop._

"_Severus, watch where you're flinging that thing!" McGonagall yelled._

"_Can't you see I'm busy with this pussy?" Madam Rosmerta said angrily. Her cat ran quickly to shelter as Rosmerta was feeding him._

"_Severus quit playing around." He put the odd object down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "And for Merlin's sake pick up the past. I might be older than you but that doesn't mean you should be so slow." Severus could have said something cruel.. I don't want to break those ancient bones he thought mentally but thought it wise to just stay quite._

"_Poppy, smack it." Rosmerta told Poppy as she couldn't get her drink from the stuffed monkey. Rosmerta normally had very odd things in her home. Her stuffed monkey would take any alcoholic beverage from underage children. Of course Poppy was innocent like a child and the monkey would always steal her drink._

"_I can't very much do that. My hands are a little wet at the moment." Poppy knew that if she was to touch him he might get damaged but the drink had spilled on to her hands. "Oh Merlin this tastes good Rosmerta." Finally getting a drink._

"_Thank you." Rosmerta smiled pouring herself a drink._

"_Don't hurt yourself, Severus!" Minerva said. Severus for some odd reason swayed his hip pulling it out of place he thought._

"_Oh shut it Minerva I'm having some difficulties."_

"_Shake your arse." You'd be surprised that it actually helps to shake your arse when you've pulled something._

"_What?" Severus asked in shock._

"_Shake your arse and you won't be having such trouble. And when you're done playing, rub me harder." Minerva needed it a bit harder or this would do nothing for her back. "Push Severus, push."_

"_Minerva will you stop giving me that look." Severus looked down at her._

"_I just thought you would be better at this that's all." Why on earth would Albus tell Severus was good at this? Maybe it was because Severus was Dumble's little pet._

"_I'm trying my best aren't I?"_

"_It's obviously not good enough." Rosmerta said. She shooed Severus away. "I'll help you Minerva."_

"_Yes! Severus you could learn a thing or two from Rosmerta. She has magic fingers." Minerva groaned out of enjoyment. A few minutes passed by. Minerva seemed to be a brighter._

"_Oh this isn't fair." Poppy said. "I didn't have a go." Poppy smiled like an idiot as she chugged another glass of Rosmerta's homemade liquor._

" _We have little time and I have to get back with the kids. I can give you a quickie in my chambers tonight. Is that a deal?"_

"_I suppose." Minerva giggled seeing her friend was drunk._

"_Well why not me? I tried to help." Severus could use a massage._

"_You're just angry because Rosmerta can do it better."_

"_Years of experience Severus. Maybe if you didn't terrify people some might actually help you gain some experience."_

"_Are we finished here? The brats might be raving the streets." Severus said realizing there were children to be watch. Of course Pomona, Filius, Hagrid, and Sybil were patrolling but then again, Pomona and Filius are probably at the Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop flirting. Hagrid would most definitely be Dominic Maestro's and Sybil would be found easily at The Hog's Head until she was as drunk as a skunk._

"_We'll go as soon as I fine my outer robes." Minerva rose finding her robes fallen to the floor. Severus helped Poppy out of the room. The one thing Rosmerta's liquor could do was make you drunk with only one gulp. And since Poppy had quite the number of glasses it wasn't surprising to see her stumbling all over the place._

* * *

Minerva went to the Tomes and Scrolls where of course she found Hermione. Hermione was accompanied by Ginny who watched incredibly close. Hermione had told Ginny her dream and what she overheard in the Library and that mixed with all the other rumors going around Ginny was sure that Minerva was a sexed crazed loony.

"You look lovely today Professor." Hermione said. She was lightly elbowed by Ginny. That wasn't meant to come out but it did.

Ginny had told Hermione the rumors going around the school. Minerva tried to seduce Hooch but luckily Hooch had fled for her mother's just in time. Hermione however wasn't the least bit effected by it at the moment. She was misplaced when Minerva came into the shop. She smiled idiotically and could possibly drool looking at Minerva.

"Thank you Miss Granger you look lovely as well." Minerva smiled. Ginny walked a few steps away but still kept an eye on the pair. "Again, I am sorry about canceling our class this afternoon."

"It's fine, really."

"So what day are you able to come in next week. I would hate to have your private lessons on a week day mixed with your other subjects."

"You know it doesn't bother me at all."

"Right. So does Wednesday sound alright to you?"

"Excellent." Hermione smiled.

"Then I guess I'll see you on Monday in class. Perhaps you should bring something with you in case you finish early like usual."

"Alright." Hermione nodded her head. Minerva began to walk away. "Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Would you like to have a Butterbeer with me?" Hermione had no idea why she asked that. As if a grown woman would want to have a Butterbeer with someone Hermione's age. Hermione prepared herself for rejection.

"I don't see why not." Minerva smiled as Hermione followed her out of the shop. Ginny stared after them.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry came up to Ginny in Tomes and Scrolls.

"She's having a drink with McGonagall."

"What?" Harry stared at Ginny in amazement.

"Hog's Head. They went to have a drink."

"A date?" Harry said jokingly.

"I'm pretty sure." Ginny smiled, even though it could possibly be a real date.

"Perhaps we could distract Ron."

"Yeah. Ron might do something stupid... "

* * *

"Alright. So let me get this straight. Our Head of House has some kind of weird sick threesome with Madam Rosmerta and Professor Snape, offers Pomfrey to have a quickie in her private chambers, and you're upset only because Snape is a man?"

"Sorry but in my opinion I always thought McGonagall was a lesbian. Now that I hear she has slept with Dumbles and Snape, my world might fall apart!"

"You're such an idiot."

**I do not know what my dad will do. If he'll turn the Internet off or something again I don't know. Not to mention I have school. (Two projects, a book to read, and an AP History Test to prepare for. All for this week…) The M rated dream was for you impatient ones. I had oodles of fun with the idea of Madam Rosmerta being involved and I thank MysteriousFlower for suggesting her. I might just have to use her more. And sorry Spazztik for Snape but he is "****_necessary pray" _****I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks once again for all the reviews, adds, story alerts. It means a lot.**


	6. Nervous

**Sorry for the wait. I was in the middle of moving. Hope you enjoy it's a bit short. Leave a delightful review. :)**

**Nervous**

Hermione sat in the common room. She flipped through the pages of her Transfiguration book and waited patiently until Harry and Ginny would accompany her to the Great Hall. Of course it was much harder standing the two of them. They've acted like puppies. With all the snuggling, sloppy and sappy words pouring out of their mouths like saliva. But they were far better than trying to patch it up with Ron. He hadn't talked to Hermione for since their falling out in the Great Hall the other day. She wished they'd hurry so she can hurry to eat her breakfast. And of course she was anxious to get to Transfiguration. But like a punishment, every time she seemed to think of Minerva the time slowly passed by, leaving her agitated and always drifted her thoughts further to Minerva.

Hermione smiled to herself. She suddenly remembered that day in Hogsmeade. Both having a Butterbeer, sitting in the far back. She had never remembered seeing Minerva smile that much. Hermione was lucky to even get a hint of a smile, but the other day she seemed flirtatious, and delighted. To see her smile like she did made Hermione's heart race. And when a strand feel to her face, Minerva lightly pushing it back blushing ever so lightly.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped spinning to see Harry and Ginny together. "Are you ready to go?" Ginny said.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

"You have dark circles around your eyes." Harry pointed out as the stepped out of the Common Room. Hermione smiled, to show it wasn't much of a trouble.

"I've just been having a hard time falling asleep. I think I should lay off the Hot Chocolate at night."

"Maybe you should." Ginny looked at Hermione, which Hermione knew that Ginny could see right through her lies and that the matter was much more. Perhaps Hermione has been having odd sexual dreams about Minerva and it turn out for the worst. Like Minerva would shoat the wrong name or she would ask if someone else could join, which was dreadful. Hermione wouldn't dare tell however. She thought it too much inappropriate.

* * *

"Come in Minerva." Minerva opened the Headmaster's door as he sat down at his desk.

"How did you know it was me?" Minerva smiled taking the seat in front of him.

"Oh Minerva. I've known you for years. I know how you knock the door and even what is wrong with you by listening closely to your knock."

"Really?" Minerva said it meaning for him to say her feelings.

"You're nervous Minerva."

"Why would I be nervous?" Minerva wasn't surprised Albus and his well hidden secrets to read people without using Legilimens.

"I heard that the young and talented Hermione Granger accompanied you to Hog's Head for a Butterbeer just a few days ago."

"And who, may I ask, informed you of this?"

"Well Severus of course. You know he might hate you, but deep inside he cares for you."

"I've realized."

"Have you? So you know what he'd do for you to make you happy?"

"Albus what exactly are you getting at?"

"You have a private lesson with Miss Granger in two days, is that correct."

"Yes it is."

"Your classroom or your office?"

"My classroom of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well I asked because if you were to be in your office, your bedroom is only a door away." Albus chuckled.

"Albus are you insinuating that I-" The anger struck Minerva as Albus dared to chuckle about something so serious.

"But of course." Albus cut her off.

"I beg your pardon!" Minerva yelled.

"Minerva there is no reason to get upset." He smiled kindly. Minerva shook her head.

"I can't believe you."

"Why? Because I approve? That I wish to see you happy?"

"She's a young girl Albus. She has her whole life ahead of her. Why would I chance her being her with me in this gods forsaken castle when she can do so many great things?" Minerva stared at Albus waiting for a reply. Albus seemed to be talking to himself, his lips moving but no sound heard. He stood up heading to the window.

"A young student of mine, bright, intelligent, everything, had left Hogwarts. I could have sworn that she had made it big. Her articles were a hit in the Prophet, her Auror ability was tremendous. And one day, still very young, she came to my office one Sunday evening. She wished to give it up and to teach. She told me that she never knew why she left someplace that she was so happy living here. And that she felt an emptiness when she left what she desired most and that was Transfiguration, to teach her favourite subject to the many witches and wizards. Perhaps I'm wrong but I highly disagree, only for the reason that I'm always correct, Hermione will have that emptiness if she leaves without knowing you share her feelings."

"Albus she is a young girl. Those feelings disappear after time and they are forgotten." Albus looked at her walking to her chair behind her. He held her shoulders.

"You once felt these feeling for a girl at Hermione's age." He kissed her on her head and walked back to his seat. "You still feel that bit of sadness when Hermione's not around?"

"You dastardly old fool." Minerva tried to restrain from smiling but she couldn't. Albus could still read her as if the pages were still fresh in his mind. "That was a long time ago old man."

"And yet it still hurts. Don't worry my dear. She was the one out of two loves. One that you believe is your soul-mate and the other who surprises you and somehow you love each other deeply, not able to look from each other. When her name is spoken you have that light urge of delight."

"You're such a romantic aren't you?

"I suppose you can say that." Albus leaned back. "So my dear what shall we do know?"

"Well now that I have your permission I'm off to sex Hermione until she can't even say her own name." Albus' eyes widened in horror. "I'm only joking!" Minerva stood up. "I least have to torture her first. Maybe Filch will let me borrow those shackles." Albus glared now.

"Minerva you are one piece of work."

"I promise you Albus. If I do decide to do anything inappropriate to Miss Granger I'm sure you'll know after all you are using Legilimens." She winked and by the look on his face he knew exactly what she meant. "See you at lunch Albus." She smiled closing his door. As the door clicked she sighed touching her head to the door. She pushed herself heading to her classroom. Hermione's class was the first of the day and she was a bit... well perhaps flustered. Why is it that only Minerva thought a relationship with Hermione was highly inappropriate.

Minerva waved her hand, her classroom door opened as she passed and then closed, locking itself behind her. Minerva looked up to see Hermione sitting on the edge of her desk. "Hermione." Minerva straightened up.

"Good morning professor." Minerva took a deep breath sitting at her desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my classroom this morning?"

"I came early because I worried about you." Minerva's eyebrow raised

"Worried? Why on earth would you be worried?"

"I didn't see you this morning in the Great Hall. You never miss a meal unless something is wrong." Hermione turned her legs close to Minerva's arm.

"I slept in this morning. It was rather odd actually I never sleep in but this morning I did." She looked up at Hermione. She reached her palm to her cheek and traced the dark circles with her thumb. "You don't look like you've slept well. Any bizzarr dreams keeping you lively through the night?"

"I have been dreaming about you actually, but that's not bizzarr. I mean I drempt about you before, but I don't mean a lot. I mean that well I-" Minerva pressed her finger to Hermione's lips.

"You're blabbering." Minerva smiled slyly.

"I do it when I'm nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"I always am when I'm with-" But by that moment Minerva had stood up pulling Hermione close and pressing her lips against Hermione's. Each second was more intense than the last. With every urge Hermione let her legs wrap around Minerva. Minerva broke the kiss in an instant. She pecked Hermione lightly on her lips.

"I would love to continue this little snogging session but I have a class to teach in less than three minutes."

"I know." Hermione sighed.

* * *

After Lunch Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand heading for Gryffindor Tower. "Have you seen Professor McGonagall today?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry replied.

"She's different."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"She just seems more, oh what the word, Peaceful maybe?"

"What?"

"She has a lighter aura. You know what I mean?"

"No I don't." Harry smiled

"Oh forget it." Ginny looked down the opposite corridor surprisingly seeing Hooch and Snape arguing. "You know what Harry, I forgot to get my book from Charms Class. I'll catch up with you." She pecked Harry on the cheek and watched as Harry turned the corner. Ginny snuck over to peak at Hooch and Snape.

"Rolanda, it's over. I'm not going to continue doing this."

"Severus you must see that its working, just a few more days. If Minerva found out she'd get the wrong idea and be heartbroken."

"That's why it should end. Get that cursed thing out of Miss Granger's room."

"Severus I can't just get it back the spell has got Hermione hooked. If I take it when she still has the desire for it the spell will break and Hermione wouldn't be so vulnerable to Minerva." Ginny gasped and turned down another corridor.

Hermione has been under an enchantment the whole time. Should she tell Hermione or not, she knew that Hermione had some sort of feeling for her professor but this is wrong. Ginny stopped tp think. Maybe she should tell Hermione. What if Hermione does something that she wouldn't do. She had the right to know. As well as McGonagall.

...

"But Rolanda the spell has been repealed for days." Rolanda took a moment.

"What do you mean?" Rolanda asked.

"Rolanda, I've stopped it days ago and everything has been working the way it should. Naturally."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered in surprise.

"Because I knew if you had found out than you'd kill me. If Poppy hadn't said anything to you, you would still think Hermione is under the enchantment."

"You evil Slytherin you." Rolanda laughed. "This whole time Hermione?" Rolanda smiled.

"Hermione is in complete control of her actions. And has been before the Hogsmeade trip." Severus smiled as Rolanda shook her head.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have first-years to teach."

"And I have my essays to grade. Meet me and Poppy in the kitchen tonight."

"Oh yes, of course."

**And the chapter is finished. Will post update soon I hope. Some of you frisky readers calm yourselves. Next chapter will be quite enjoyable. Review, Flame, do what you must. Hope you liked it. **


	7. Oh Dear

**Because of the positives reviews I was earger to update as soon as possible. So thank you! I can't help myself but to dedicate this lovely chapter to a wonder fan-artist, Lisachan87, and the devilishly talented MysteriousFlower.**

**Oh Dear...**

Ginny sat down for dinner in the Great Hall waiting for the moment that Hermione joined her. She had tried to find Hermione between classes but she couldn't find her. She was anxious to tell Hermione what she had heard and she couldn't help but be a little apprehensive. Harry looked at her in question.

"Who are you waiting for?" Harry asked as he took a sip of water.

"It's obvious that I'm waiting for Hermione." Ginny said as everyone else was present and chatting among their selves.

"Why?" Harry curiously asked.

"Oh just girl stuff Harry." Ginny watched as Professor McGonagall walked by to the staff table. She was given a look from Snape and McGonagall hit his Albus' shoulder. Ginny wasn't quite sure why she would do something like that but let it slide as she turned staring at the entrance of the Great Hall. But as time passed Ginny figured she wasn't coming anytime soon.

As dinner soon came to an end. Ginny looked to the staff table. Minerva was watching the doors and looked back at the Gryffindor table. Ginny had no doubt in her mind that she had noticed Hermione was missing and she seemed concerned. Ginny left a bit early to go to Hermione's dormitory. Perhaps she wasn't feeling well or the enchantment had gone to her head. Ginny hurried and rapped on Hermione's door. There was no answer. Ginny was surprised to find her door unlocked but she entered. Hermione was lying in her bed in a deep sleep. Ginny sighed. She couldn't just wake her after all she hadn't slept that well lately. Maybe this was a sign that the enchantment was repeeled. Ginny softly closed the door stepping away. Maye she wouldn't say anything until absolutely necessary. If Ginny saw anything odd she'd tell her right away. But for the time being Ginny would leave and let her sleep.

* * *

As Minerva sat at the staff table Severus had smirked at her. No doubt that Albus had told him about what she said in his office. Minerva hit Albus more aggressively then intended to talk about their private conversations. "Minerva, it's not healthy for an old man to be abused like that."

"And it's not nice to talk about private conversations with the staff."

"Oh Minerva it's not all his fault. I heard most of it myself when I came through his closest."

"Why would you be taking secret passages ways to the Headmaster's office?"

"Because I found it amusing when I saw Miss Granger walking in classroom." He grinned wickedly.

"Yes Minerva, why would she do such a thing?" Albus chuckled.

"Just for your information she was worried about me noticing that I didn't show for breakfast."

"How sweet. Did she help you with your hunger?" Severus and Albus silently laughed.

"Really you two are acting immature."

"Immature?" Severus asked.

"Yes the both of you. Do you take nothing serious?"

"My dear we are simply enjoying your happiness."

"Oh of course." Minerva rolled her eyes begging her meal. As time passed Minerva continually looked at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione was nowhere in sight. After her eating she watched as Ginny hurriedly left the table without Harry by her side.

"You might want to wait so Ginny can talk with Hermione." Albus whispered as she stood. Minerva glared at him. "It doesn't take mind reading to figure out that you were going to check on her."

"Am I really that easy to read?"

"Minerva you've been my student, my employee and most dear friend. I just know." He smiled helping her from her chair.

"What would I do without you Albus?"

"Well you wouldn't be as well paid as you are that's for sure." Albus teased. Minerva lightly swapped his arm. "Tell Hermione I said Hi." He whispered. Minerva glared at him as he walked away. Minerva jumped when Rolanda slung her arm around Minerva.

"So you've been holding out on me Min."

"Yes." Poppy smiled. "Tell us everything."

Rolanda and Poppy led Minerva to Minerva's private chambers which was very close to Hermione's dormitory. But like Albus advised, Minerva waited. She might as well tell Rolanda and Poppy everything, all except the passionate kiss this morning. Minerva didn't just kiss and tell.

* * *

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She smiled to herself. No dreams, just peaceful sleep. Hermione opened her nightstand drawer, where she had tossed her wand. When she did so she pulled to far letting the drawer fall and what was in it scatter to the floor. There were few notes and books, her wand fell under her bed. Hermione caught sight of the Playwizard magazine. She raised her brow. Once more and she'll give it up and place it were she found it.

* * *

It took an hour for Minerva to get out of her chambers. She headed for Hermione's dormitory. She knocked lightly but there was no answer. Minerva twisted the knob and surprisingly it was open. Minerva opened the door slowly and let go of the door knob covering her mouth with one hand and placing her other on her chest in shock. The door hit the wall causing Hermione to jump.

There Hermione sat on her bed. Her fingers partially inside her cunt. When she saw noticed Minerva. She covered herself quickly. Minerva had slammed the door shut. She rushed down the corridor registering what she had just seen. And then she realized it. She was holding the Plawizard magazine. The portraits must have been talking about Minerva's name being shouted. Minerva began to laugh. That whole time she was worried. And Hermione had the magazine the whole time.

**I've decided to give you this short bit. A longer chapter next update. Hope you liked it! I'll get to the next update as soon as I can. **


	8. Not a Damn Thing

**A/N: For those who reviewed, thank you! For some of those stubborn readers, I suppose you like it because you added story alert. ;) I'll warn you know it's not as action packed as I planned but I thought a bit of fluff would do good for the story.**

**Not a Damn Thing**

**...**

It had been nearly a week and a half and Hermione showed no signs of confronting Minerva. Minerva didn't let this disappoint her of course. If she was caught like that Minerva wouldn't confront herself either. Minerva actually found it amusing that Hermione couldn't even keep eye contact with her. Minerva thought it flattering in a way.

Minerva was awfully tired today. Poppy and Rolanda were curious to why Hermione was acting so sheepish lately. Severus was sure that he didn't want to know. Albus of course already knew, but didn't want to even think about it. She dressed in a silk knee length night gown. Then wrapped a silk robe over herself. She sat down reading a few pages in her book. She hadn't read that much lately. After she finished she brushed her long black hair. It was such a feeling letting the pins out. She sighed with relief. She was just about to snuggle under the covers but her stomach softly growled.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but remember Minerva's facial expression that evening. It was dreadful. How was she ever going to get anywhere if she kept hiding away like an idiot. So what if Minerva had walked in. Many other girls did it. They probably weren't caught by their same sexed teacher that that possibly loved and found extremely attractive but it happens. Hermione was going on for two weeks now. She felt silly. She wasn't placed in Gryffindor for nothing. She pushed herself up realizing she had been laying in bed and wasn't properly. Maybe she'd talk to Minerva tomorrow. Hermione fell back against her pillow.

Hermione laughed at herself. She was acting so stupid. She sighed looking up think of the feeling of her lips against Minerva's. She memorized everything to the point that her quill was facing north east. Two weeks ago she had felt freed. She had hid her feelings for so long trying to pass each year acting like the good student. The girl who always knew the answer. The girl who did anything to get Minerva to notice her and be best in her class. Of course she was the best in all her classes but Transfiguration is what she wanted to achieve most. Just to get Minerva to smile.

"Hermione, you are a fool." She mumbled. She laid for only a few minutes before she climbed out of bed putting some sweat pants over her shorts. There was only one thing that she could think of doing other than thinking about Minerva and that eating sweets. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and stuffed her wand in her pants pocket.

She walked the lonely corridors thinking to herself. It was curious that not a single portrait was sleeping. They were all lively whispering among each other as she passed. What was really strange was that she seen previous Headmaster's and Headmistresses gathering in other portraits. She felt very confused when she seen, who she believed was Headmaster Armando Dippet, smiling casually at Hermione.

Hermione watched the portraits carefully. There was something odd going on and Hermione had not a clue to what they were waiting for. Hermione came to the portrait that allowed her to sneak into the kitchen and it had opened before she had even lit her wand.

Hermione slipped in and watched as it closed behind her. She turned seeing Minerva taking a sip of whatever was in her cup. She hadn't noticed that Hermione had entered. She seemed lost in thought and stared at the remains in her cup.

Hermione watched curiously when Minerva transformed her cup into a piece of chocolate. Minerva twirled it with her wand. A slight smile as she watched it spin. Hermione smiled, silently transforming a dish on the house elves table. She flicked the wand letting the chocolate soar, hitting Minerva's chocolate.

Minerva looked up suddenly looking at Hermione. She smiled laying her wand down.

"What a surprise." Minerva said. Hermione moved forward sitting next to her professor.

"Couldn't you sleep?"

"I was hungry. But then by the time I got here I wasn't. So I figured I'd just have a cup of tea."

"Well I'm glad you are here."

"Are you?" She asked sarcastically. "I was sure that if you saw me you'd run to your dormitory." Minerva smirked. Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink. Thank Merlin it was dim lighting.

"Well I figured that if I stayed I might enjoy a kiss." Hermione teased. Minerva raised her brow. She leaned closer to Hermione, but then held out a Hershey kiss, muggle candy. Minerva was quite fast when it came to Transfiguration.

"Have a kiss." Minerva smiled. Hermione took it laying it on the table a bit disappointed.

"You love teasing me don't you?" Hermione sighed.

"Teasing you? What else have I done?" Minerva asked.

"Well snogging me when you knew you had a class. I was extremely disappointed."

"That was a sudden urge that I could not keep in for another day." Minerva laughed.

"Then what about the constant flirting?"

"Constant flirting?" She asked in disbelief. "Don't you dare blame constant flirting on me Hermione Granger. You came into my class earlier than anyone would dare do. You always were the one to press a matter so you could make me laugh and you know it."

"You look radiant when you smile." Hermione whispered. Minerva looked at her. Hermione wasn't sure if Minerva thought that about herself. She meant what she had said but Minerva seemed perhaps surprised to hear the compliment. Their eyes locked, warm chocolate eyes against soft emerald green. Min smiled breaking the eye contact. Hermione took this as her chance to move nearer. Minerva looked back, watching her come closer. Hermione looked up at her, desire in her eyes warm eyes, to show that show that she had meant what she said. She pressed her lips ever so lightly to Minerva's. It lasted not long but the feeling was something that could last forever. Hermione broke away sitting back in her chair.

They sat in silence both enlightened by the kiss. There was no doubt that they could start a snogging session immediately. However both felt that it would ruin the moment and such a kiss could last for the time being.

Minerva was the first to break the silence. She picked up her wand pointing it towards cabinets. "Would you be interested in joining me for midnight snack?"

"I'd love to." Hermione watched as two saucers, forks, and two pieces of ice cream pie appeared in front of them.

There was little said between the pair. Not because they felt odd but because they were comfortable with one another. They didn't have to say a word.

They left the kitchen, a silent goodbye to one another and both returning to their bed.

* * *

"What's the matter with the pair of them! Really! I come all this way and I have yet to see any action!" Phineas Nigellus Black shouted.

"Oh, keep it in your pants Phineas!" Shouted Mirabella Plunkett.

"Don't deny it. We've all came this way to see a scandal and it has yet happened!" Phineas grumbled as he walked from portrait to portrait.

"Give them time. Feelings shared between a student and a professor are very delicate." Armando said lightly.

"Armando, of course you too would like to see them get it on. She use to be one of your students." Armando turned glaring at Phineas.

"How dare you think I'd come all this way you dirty minded git! Minerva was a star pupil and didn't have the greatest Hogwarts experience when she was younger. I only wish to see her happy."

"And neither has Hermione. Those years being called such dreadful names by that scum ball Draco Malfoy." Eoessa Sakndenberg said.

"Don't you dare talk about my family!" Phineas hissed.

"Please spare me from your foolish nonsense. You talk about what a terrible little boy he is is all the time." Eoessa Sakndenberg smirked. "I haven't the time or the care to hear what you have to say."

"Well it's my family. I'm allowed to speak about them and have the right to be angry if someone else says a word against them. Besides, I wouldn't talk if I were you. My brother wasn't the one who blew up the east wing of the school."

"He was framed! Framed by those damn Weasley ancestors. Take a look at Fred and George Weasley. They are exactly like Rector and Phallus." She said pushing him out of her way as she passed him.

When they returned to the Headmaster's office they silenced themselves seeing that Albus was watching intensively as they returned.

"Snooping on Minerva and Miss Granger are you?"

"Albus you only wait to get up here." Armando sighed. "All you can do is watch and wait for something amusing to pass you."

"Besides, not a damn thing happened worth telling." Phineas grumbled. "One kiss was all."

"But a meaningful kiss." Eoessa stated glaring at Phineas.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Well it wasn't just us! Some of the portraits from all around the castle tried to see something worth seeing."

"That doesn't make it alright."

"Says the man you insisted that a professor should have a relationship with a student?" Armando smiled down at Albus."

"That's different." He said warningly.

"The only difference between you and us is that you at least saw some Hermione action." Phineas sneered. Eoessa hit Phineas in the chest. Albus glared at Phineas. He didn't say a word after that leaving for bed.

"I showed him." Phineas laughed, later joined by Armando.

"So immature." Eoessa said to herself closing her eyes.

**

* * *

**

0(((The Next Day)))0

"Poppy I feel ill." Severus said, dramatically entering the staff room.

"And why do you feel ill?" Poppy gave the others odd looks. Rolanda rolled her eyes and Minerva kept on marking essays. Severus looked around?

"Are we the only ones who ever come into the staff room?"

"Well Pomona and Filius use to until, you know." Rolanda took her right thumb and index finger making a hole and her left index finger going in and out as she made a disgusted face.

"What about Sybil and Hagrid?"

"They've never came in here. Sybil probably drinks so much she doesn't even know that we have a staff room."

"And let us keep it that way." Minerva stated turning to another essay.

"Albus comes in occasionally but its only because he wants to bother Minerva."

"Oh." Severus looked back at Poppy. "I'm ill." He said again.

"Why?" Poppy giggled.

"Rumors have been revolving around the school that the majority of the staff are sex slaves for Minerva."

Minerva's eyes widened looking up from the paper. Rolanda immediately burst out leaving and Poppy turned red.

"I beg your pardon!" Minerva shouted.

"I know Minerva. It's revolting." Minerva raised a brow.

"What are you implying Severus?" Severus just wished he hadn't said a thing.

"I don't mean that you are revolting. Just having sex... I mean."

"Just stop talking Severus." Poppy said shaking her head.

"Do I disgust you Severus."

"No Minerva, you are quite the attractive woman."

"Oh than your just revolted about having sex with me?" Minerva was of course offended. That wasn't really something someone want to hear.

"I'm gay!" There was a silence that fell in the room. "I thought you already knew."

* * *

"Hermione, I thought maybe you could help me with charms this afternoon." Ginny said as they walked the corridors for class. One more class and then they'd be free for lunch, which Hermione couldn't wait for. She was starving.

"I could help you." Harry said.

"Harry I love you but you're terrible at Charms." Ginny smiled looking back at Hermione.

"Well actually I was going to go to the library this afternoon. I'm starting my first Animagus lesson this week" She smiled. "I've canceled at least three times now."

"Oh." Ginny wasn't really comfortable with the idea of Hermione spending private lessons with McGonagall. But Hermione truly wanted to be an Animagus, even before she started crushing over McGonagall during her third-year.

"How about tonight?" Hermione asked. Before Ginny had the chance to responded Ron appeared in front of them. Ginny and Harry looked at one another.

"Can we talk?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione wasn't quite sure.

"Sure." She said. Harry and Ginny left and Ron pulled her over closer to the wall. Ron didn't talk immediately. He stood there as if he had forgotten what to say.

"Can we make this quick Ron? We have classes to get to."

"We have time." Of course he was right but Hermione truly didn't want to stand here forever while Ron decided what he was going to say. Hermione took a deep breath. What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you the other day." She said coldly.

"It's alright. I wasn't very nice either when I called you nuts." Ron said. Again there was a moment of silence. Hermione wasn't in the mood for this. She had to hurry for Advance Potions.

"Look Ron if it is going to take you-" She was cut off.

"I'm sorry. You know how I can be. A bit hot-headed sometimes." Sometimes? Hermione repeated in her mind. She rolled her eyes. "But I totally get it now." He said nodding his head.

"What exactly do you get?"

"You being a lesbian and all." He smiled idiotically. "It's a phase." At that point Hermione mentally snapped. She pursed her lips not wanting to say a thing."I should have known really I mean you think I didn't see the way you look at McGonagall." Hermione bit her tongue. What did he know? "If you haven't heard, McGaonagall is quite the whore anyway." Hermione was burning inside. The urge to punch him only worsened as he continued to talk. "But it's okay. You know, trying new stuff. Loads of girls do it and I get it." He hugged Hermione. "Glad that we understand each other you know?"

"Extremely glad." Hermione forced her words. "I'll let you know when I convert back to a heterosexual." Hermione said walking away from him.

"See you at lunch!" He said cheerfully.

**...**

It's a phase. Hermione mentally spoke to herself. Quite the whore. What an idiot! When Hermione thought that Ron couldn't be less of a moron, this happens. Hermione wasn't going through a _phase_. If only she could march right up to Minerva and snog her senseless in the Great Hall just to see Ron's face. But she knew she'd be an idiot if she did such a thing. Minerva had a free period at this time. Would it be too much just to see her? And perhaps after she'd hunt Ron down and punch him in his freckled face. Hermione let her anger control her and she pushed up ready to go after Ronald. But then she had realized that she was still in Potions. And that professor Snape was in a middle of a lecture.

Severus' brow raised. Hermione looked around, everyone's eyes on her. She slowly sat down turning a deep red. Perhaps after lunch.

* * *

Minerva sat in front of both Hermione and Ron in her office. Ron's nose had just stopped bleeding and beginning to swell and bruise.

"Miss Granger I find it surprising that you would do such a hostile thing."

"I have my reasons professor."

"Ron do you know why Hermione did this to you?"

"I don't know. She's just a violent mess now a days." He looked at Hermione and back to Hermione. "She's going through a phase."Ron whispered. Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"I'm right here you idiot!" Hermione shouted.

"Please Mr Weasley, go ahead to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey will fix you up quickly and you can get back to the Great Hall. Ron stubbornly left the room, the door locking itself.

"What were you thinking?"Minerva asked.

"He accused me of going through a phase! You being a lesbian and all, it's a phase!" She said in a deep voice. "If you haven't heard, McGoangall is quite the whore." She said idiotically as she impersonated Ron. " Where does he get off talking bad about you! I can't just let it slide. If someone is going to talk about the woman I love behind their back. I'm not going to just sit there and do nothing!" As soon as Hermione registered what she had said she completely mellowed down looking to Minerva. It took her a moment before she realized what Hermione had said.

Minerva shook her head from her thoughts. "Miss Granger I have no choice but to give you week's worth of detention. I appreciate that you'd stand up for me when I can't do so myself but that doesn't give you the means to harm a fellow student." She said strictly. Hermione almost felt heartbroken. Hermione had been reduced to Miss Granger. Minerva seemed so emotionless. "Hurry back to the Great Hall for lunch." And that was the end of it. Hermione was dumbfound. She felt awfully confused. Hermione slowly stood up taking few slow steps to the door before she was suddenly turned around and tenderly kissed by Minerva.

Minerva broke the kiss smiling sweetly. "I love you too." She whispered kissing Hermione once again. Hermione watched as she returned to her desk. She hated Minerva for pulling a stunt like that but happier than ever to her those words. Hermione smiled, leaving.

"And Hermione?" Hermione turned back.

"Try to look upset won't you? You have detention for a week with your whore of a professor." Minerva smiled as well as Hermione and then she left, returning to lunch.

* * *

"A weeks detention?" Severus repeated. He looked at Minerva."Knowing the situating I was sure you'd have her come for detention for the rest of the year." He teased. Albus chuckled.

"Really Severus?"

"Minerva I can't help but find it amusing. I mean look at her." They all moved their gaze to Hermione. "She could be a performer. She looks devastated. Watch as her lips move." Severus cleared his throat. "This is just terrible. I can't afford wasting my time in detention, how does she think I can study for my exams that are next semester!"

"Oh stop it Severus." Minerva smiled.

"I'm only complimenting her. She's ahead in all her classes, soon to be taking Animagus lessons, and seducing her professor."

"Severus? You know it's not like that." Albus warned. Minerva smiled. Finally someone on her side. "Besides Minerva seduced her." Albus chuckled.

"You two are infuriating."

**Detention... A dream of those who are involved in a student/professor affair. Hope that the chapter is to your liking and I'm not quite sure when I'll update. I'll be returning to school so I can't promise you anything. Please review and tell me if I'm getting dull or something should be done. Let me know dear readers!**


	9. Playful Teasing

**It's been ages hasn't it? I'm sick as sick can be but this is still fantastic, so I don't care.**

**A/N: Enough waiting! We want smut! **

**Playful Teasing**

Minerva sat silently at her desk, marking through her students essays. She constantly looked at the time. Hermione would have her first night of detention in five minutes. Minerva thought about this rationally. As Hermione's mentor Hermione had to be punished. On the other hand Minerva could think of many other things to do while she was here. Minerva couldn't let a relationship interfere with her duty as a teacher. Minerva smiled. Of course it would be funny to see Hermione's face if she had denied her any affection. And what better punishment than treating her like any other student.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a glimpse of Hermione robes as she walked to the front of the classroom. She smiled lightly as Hermione beamed from happiness. Of course Minerva couldn't wait to see it fade.

"Good evening professor."

"This evening you will be writing lines." She said coolly.

"You must be joking."

"Actually I'm not. I want you to continuing until I find it time that you leave."

Hermione glared at Minerva. "And what must I write?"

"I will not harm any student, even if it is to stand up for someone or something of any sort."

"You're actually serious?" Hermione smiled.

"Miss Granger, as a professor I have a strict duty to punish my student when they misbehave."

"Come on Minerva?"

"That is professor McGonagall to you Miss Granger. Now hurry along and get started."

Hermione tool a seat in front. She waited for the quill and parchment to appear. This was possibly the worst punishment to receive.

...

You're doing what?" Severus asked shocked. "You have that girl in your grasp and you aren't taking this chance?"

"Punishment is punishment Severus. I still have my duties."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am unfortunately. Besides. I like to see her aggravated. You should see her Severus. It's quite amusing."

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

"For fun."

"Are you sure it's not because, you know." Severus looked up and down her body.

"Severus quit it."

"Come on Minerva, what's nagging at you? What's stopping you from doing the bad thing?"

"Severus I am a professor and she has detention. She deserves punishment. Besides this what she gets for avoiding me for so long." Minerva smiled.

"This is some kinky idea of yours isn't it?"

"I just think it will be a fun week. Think about it Severus. If I continue to ignore her she will only get more angry. She'll figure out that I'm doing this purposely and she'll try everything to seduce me. I want to see what she is willing going to do just for my attention."

"You make things far too complicated."

"Perhaps I do, but either way I win."

...

So the game continued. Three days Minerva toyed with Hermione. Ignoring her efforts to seduce her. One night wearing something utterly breath taking. A revealing top and a much too short of a skirt. Minerva just raised her brow calling for another night of detention for a dress code violation. The night after Minerva slipped into something more fitting before Hermione's arrival. Besides it was terribly hot that night and so she pushed her outer robes off her shoulders. Hermione was continually sidetracked as she attempted to write lines but her eyes always wondered back to Minerva's cleavage. The next night Hermione had finally caught on. So the next night she ignored her back. She thought the best way to handle this was to get it over with.

Severus being cruel as usual had demanded Neville be punished by Minerva. Minerva had no choice but to give him a lighter but stern punishment. Which meant he'd be joining Minerva and Hermione. Neville's cheeks were furiously flushed when entering Minerva's classroom late at night. The rumors of her slutty behavior had still been circulating throughout the castle.

Neville wasn't an idiot, though he wasn't that bright either. He knew there was something going on between Minerva and Hermione but he stayed quiet, writing his lines. Neville occasionally looked up from his parchment and noticed the eyes of Hermione land on Minerva. He was curious of course but not bright enough to see that she wasn't just looking at Minerva but in fact she was in deep thought about the way she closed her eyes just for a split second taking a deep breath. Neville couldn't possibly think that anything was between Hermione and Minerva. Like most students it appeared to be your average respectable teacher and teacher's pet.

The days passed and during the morning Minerva and Hermione would allow just a bit of flirting before class had started. Hermione had thought a lot about her last night of detention. The game was still on of course. Without Neville's awareness. Hermione was going to seduce Minerva, whether she wanted it or not.

Luckily, because of Hermione's dress code violation. This meant one more chance to get Minerva to cave without the presence of Neville.

...

Hermione was sure to keep quiet as she stepped into Minerva's office. She was early so Minerva hadn't gone to her classroom to meet Hermione for detention. Hermione smiled walking to her desk which faced the window. She was scribbling on parchment when Hermione coughed lightly to notify her being there. Minerva turned her head and turning back with a small smile.

"Miss Granger it's a bit early for detention."

"I wanted to speak with you." Hermione stood next to her desk though Minerva continued writing.

"What about?" Minerva laid her quill down, leaning back in her chair and watched Hermione with dazzled eyes. Hermione smiled sitting on top of her desk. Hermione placed one leg on each side of Minerva. Minerva raised her brow.

"About us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us. I think it's time you stop teasing me."

"Really?"

"Most definitely."

"Fine." Minerva agreed. "Now that's done what do you plan to do now?" Hermione leaned down kissing Minerva softly on the lips. Hermione pulled her shirt over her head revealing her full breast. Minerva smirked.

"You're not getting away again Minerva. Even if I have to strip for you just to lure you to me. I'm not letting you keep postponing." She smiled waiting for Minerva to make her move. Minerva stood up walking away from her desk. She opened a door, which Hermione guessed was her private chambers. Minerva spun around looking back at her favourite student sitting on top of her desk.

"Well aren't you coming?"

Hermione hopped off the desk following Minerva and closing the door behind her.

**And so the story finally ends, Hermione and Minerva have hot lesbo sex. :) Leave reviews or perish its consequences. Next chapter in a few hours or so. ^^ It's good to be back! **


	10. About Bloody Time

**A/N: I fell asleep on the keyboard.. O.o It's weird to think I've never done that before...**

**About Bloody Time!**

Hermione closed the door behind her. She tossed her shirt to the floor then grabbed Minerva's hand twirling her around. Minerva laughed then captured Hermione's lips into a tender snog. Minerva let her robes fall of her shoulders, her inner robes clinging on to her body. Minerva led Hermione to the bed. Minerva broke the kiss by pushing Hermione on the bed. She slipped the her inner robe over her head surprisingly wearing matching black lace bra and panties. Hermione hardly notice the light scars on her chest

Hermione watched as Minerva ran her hands up Hermione's thighs until she was the button of her jeans. Minerva pulled them off her legs to fall to the floor. She smiled wickedly as she striped her of her panties as well. Hermione pulled Minerva on top of her. They teased one another as they dominated one another finally Minerva had her way being on top. "I am your professor after all." She teased. Minerva pressed her lips to Hermione's. Hermione was hesitant to allow Minerva's tongue for entrance, because of Minerva's annoying, yet truthful remark. But Minerva didn't care, she moved her tongue to Hermione's breast. As she suckled on her hard nipple, she allowed her hands wonder over Hermione's body.

Hermione had millions of thoughts running through her head. Hermione, one of the brightest and well disciplined student had crossed the line. Hermione imagined their secret be found out. What would her parents say. But her thoughts end abruptly as she felt the sensation between her legs. Hermione released a gasp of pleasure as Minerva continued. Hermione couldn't even think anymore. How long she had wanted this, how long had she waited? How long had Minerva waited? When Hermione had finally reached her point she breathed lightly looking up at the ceiling. Minerva pecked butterfly kisses up her stomach and kissing her cheek.

"That was certainly the best detention I've ever had." Hermione smiled. Minerva chuckled at her remark as Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva. "I should repay the favor."

"Tomorrow dear." Minerva smiled snuggling close to Hermione and pulling the covers over their naked bodies. "I need sleep if I'm ever to wake up tomorrow. I have an early staff meeting."

"And you don't care that I sleep with you?"

"I'm not going to cast you out of my room like a sex slave. Unless you wish to go?" Hermione said nothing. "Good." Hermione looked down at Minerva's chest. Minerva realized what she was looking at.

"I was so terrified that night." Hermione whispered. "They said you might not make it."

"But I did."

"And I'm very glad."

"I heard that you came to see me."

"Many times. I sat for hours. I told Tonks she didn't have to wait on me. I told her to just to come back in a few hours. Mrs. Weasley was suspicious after so many times. I was almost certain she knew how I felt about you." Hermione looked Minerva in her brilliant green eyes. Minerva softly kissed Hermione on her lips.

Minerva smiled closing her eyes, soon falling to sleep. Hermione didn't close her eyes just yet. She watched as Minerva slept. Trying to believe that her high school crush turned out to be so much more this year. Hermione closed her eyes. She traced her fingers up and down Minerva's arms until she fell asleep.

* * *

"It's about bloody time!" Phineas Black cheered as they walked from portrait to portrait in the corridors.

"Was certainly something." Armando Dippet said as both of them was given disapproving looks from Eoessa Sakndenberg.

"Your both old perverts."

"You were there!" Phineas argued.

"Yes, but I had the decency of turning away to their rather intimate moment."

"Who cares what you bloody think anyway?" Phineas said earning him a nice smack on the back of his head. "OUCH!" He yelled.

"Out of my way you idiot." Eoessa bellowed as she pushed past him. Armando smiled at him.

"I think she likes you." Armando patted Phineas' back and the continued their way to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Minerva woke up hearing the soft sound of her alarm. Minerva quietly climbed out of bed to assure Hermione wouldn't stir. She took a warm shower, and then dressed. She walked quietly through the room grabbing hairpins and twisted her hair in a French twist. Minerva grabbed her wand looking at the time. She'd be early if she left now.

Hermione stretched out looking around the room seeing Minerva sitting in a chair next to the window. "Morning." Minerva smiled.

"Good morning." Hermione said softly. "When are you leaving?"

"Now actually." Minerva stepped up and walked to the bed leaning down and kissing Hermione tenderly on her lips. "I'll see you in class Miss Granger."

"Of course professor." Hermione smiled and watched as Minerva left the room.

* * *

Severus was anxiously awaiting for Minerva to enter the staff room. Severus knew exactly what she did last night. Severus being as wicked as he is had came to visit Minerva on the last day of Hermione's detention. But when he came to Minerva's classroom, no one was there and no one came.

When Minerva entered the room Severus smiled slyly. Minerva looked at him oddly as she sat down across from him. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

"I'm just wondering why you aren't smiling?"

"Why would I smile when I'm looking at you?"

"Minerva, that was weak. If you are going to hurt my feelings you should try something stronger."

"Like casting a charm flipping you upside down and shed your clothes for everyone to see?"

"There's the Minerva I know." Severus smirked.

"How'd you know? Waited for me in my classroom?"

"Actually I did. What finally made you break?"

"When you have a young woman at your desk and she takes off her shirt flashing you, it's hard to resist."

"I knew you couldn't last that long."

"You know everything don't you?"

"I try." Severus leaned back.

"So Severus tell me about your love life?"

"What love life? I have nothing except this job, and the rotten kids I'd love to torture, but alas I can't with that air head watching over me."

"Are you referring to me?" Albus said cheerfully as he walked in the room.

"Of course not. I'm talking about Rolanda." Severus smiled. Minerva laughed.

"Good morning Minerva." Albus eyes twinkled.

"Oh great. How did you find out?"

"The portraits. They really do know everything."

"Great. Does everyone know about my personal life."

"Minerva you are a professor at Hogwarts… No one here ever has privacy."

"You have privacy Severus."

"Are you kidding. I have Rolanda on my back nearly 24/7. The woman is crazy."

"I'm telling Rolanda that you said that." Minerva smirked.

"Go ahead. I call her crazy nearly every day. I'm starting to believe she enjoys it."

"So when will you be seeing Hermione?" Albus asked.

"I've no clue but I sure she won't keep me waiting."

"Will you tell any others?"

"Well Poppy and Rolanda already know. I'm not very sure that anyone else knows but then again rumors about me have circulated around the school."

"But at least it appears that you are only after the other professors." Severus laughed. "The things these kids think of is insane."

"More likely no one will think of you having an affair with a student."

"She won't be a student for much longer." Minerva pointed out.

"What happens after she leaves?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't know."

"Are you nervous?

"Why would I be nervous?"

"She's still a child in a way. She might just be experimenting."

"Well I'll just have to wait and see won't I."

"I think she'll stay." Albus said.

"You do?"

" I'm almost certain Minerva. She didn't leave your room last night which means she didn't just use you and go."

"How do you know she stayed?" She turned to Albus.

"I ran into her this morning. She was heading to Gryffindor tower coming from the direction of your chambers." Albus laid his hands on his lap. "Perhaps you should show her a few of secret passages. So no one get suspicious."

"Albus I still find it hard to believe your encouraging this."

"Minerva, I encourage nothing. I'm simply letting and a relationship bloom. Besides it's not like you'll get her impregnated."

"Very funny."

"What I miss?" Rolanda said as she enter the room, Poppy close behind her.

"Talking about you and your insufferable ignorance." Severus said.

"Oh how sweet." Rolanda smirked pushing his shoulder.

"So what is this meeting even about? Half the staff isn't ever here yet." Poppy said.

"I've told you to come earlier because I'm very social this morning."

"You wanted us to come here to be talked to?" Roland laughed.

"Well I've also came here to talk about a little situation." Albus said.

"And that would be?" Minerva questioned.

"Well Cornelius asked me to come by last evening and he said his nephew had talked to him about few of the rumors told at the school. Cornelius, as you know, always wanted someone watching this school. Cornelius thinks it would be good to have someone just to come by for a couple of days to clear things up."

"Meaning?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Someone volunteered." Albus said his eyes to the floor.

"You're kidding?"

"It seems that Dolores will be coming back next week."

"Oh dear." Poppy said softly. Minerva's eyes widened.

"I thought she could no longer serve as a staff member."

"Well she's not here to teach. She, in a way, will be like the Order. Just around, observing the area. Most likely she came just to get back at Minerva."

"To get back at me? She stunned me. Isn't that enough."

"Minerva there was a letter sent to Hagrid who gave it to the centaurs. It said to keep close to Hagrid's brother as a protection from a woman in pink. She's highly dangerous and will hurt half-breeds, which includes Hagrid."

"Why do you think I sent it?"

"Hagrid visited you at St. Mungo's. He would do anything for you Minerva after you nearly lost your life to protect him." Albus chuckled. "She found the letter in green ink when she was taken by the centaurs."

"So?"

"Signature green ink and your handwriting is easy to recognize." Albus said.

"Minerva did it on purpose." Rolanda smiled. "She did it purposely only to show Dolores that she indeed wanted revenge after that stunner incident."

"So she's coming next week?"

"Well she might come early. She'd really be excited to see you Minerva."

"She doesn't understand that Minerva has nearly everyone in this school on her side. If they pull any kind of stunt on Minerva, you'll have Hundreds of students ready to jinx her on the spot?" Severus said.

"Dolores Umbridge." Minerva said aloud. "This will be interesting."

* * *

"Hey Hermione." Ginny ran alongside of Hermione.

"Hi Ginny."

"Are you glad you are finally out of detention."

"Yes. Detention has royally messed up my study schedule."

"I heard from a few Ravenclaws that Dumbledore has urgent news this morning."

"You think it's bad or good?"

"Well they said McGonagall wasn't very happy when she was talking to Dumbledore."

"Maybe it has something to do with the ministry? Half the staff hate when the Ministry snoops around the school. Drives nearly all of the crazy."

"Yeah maybe."

"How's Charms class?"

"Decent. For now anyway."

"I can help you tonight if you want." Hermione watched as other students passed.

"That would be great." Hermione looked at Ginny. She knew something was bothering her.

"How are you and Harry?"

"We're good." She nodded her head. "But you know him he can be an idiot sometimes. I think he's spending too much with Ron."

"Well their boys."

"Is that why you don't like boys?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never date. You confessed you were lesbian to my brother. And you've been spending a lot of time with McGonagall."

"She gave me detention."

"Because you got angry when someone said something about McGonagall."

"Ginny I assure you nothing is happening. She's my professor. I'm sure you'd do it for Hooch if someone ever said something cruel about her."

"Yeah but I don't look at Hooch like you do at McGonagall."

"Ginny she's a friend. I talk to her because it's nice to talk to someone more mature. I don't really have many friends Ginny. Who really wants to be friends with a know-it-all? Of course unless they want their homework done early. There's sometimes a lot of drama with other students. It's like Harry talking to Dumbledore. Doesn't necessarily mean that they have something going on.

"But he's not gay."

"Ginny, I get it. I get how you think that something is going on between Professor McGonagall and me. But I'd tell if something was up.

"Then why haven't you told me anything then? You weren't in your room last night and you weren't there this morning at five.

"Really Ginny it's none of your business."

"You're right." Ginny said angrily. Perhaps she should tell Hermione now about Severus and Rolanda's conversation. But then again she probably won't believe her while she's so angry.

They both entered the Great Hall not saying another word. Hermione looked to the staff table. Everyone seemed to be accountable for except Minerva. Hermione sat next to Dean and Ginny.

Dumbledore rose from his seat as Minerva came in quickly taking her seat. He smiled at the children and cleared his throat. "I have some disappointing news."

The students begin whispering softly to one another, imagining the worst.

"Get on with it Albus." Minerva said softly.

"I'm sad to tell you all that Dolores Umbridge will be returning to the school." Students all moaned and complained. Their voices were getting louder, and many students cursing Umbridge's name. "Now I understand that the majority of you doesn't necessarily like Umbridge but you've brought this on yourselves." The students became dead silent as they listened. "As you all know there've been several rumors about Professor Minerva McGonagall. And quite recently one of you has told someone outside of the school of these rumors. The Ministry thinks it unsuitable for a Professor to have accusations against them. Especially when it has to deal with sexual preference."

The majority of students looked down with guilt, some were brave to look up to see Minerva's expression. She showed no sense of anger. She look more amused than angry.

"I can tell you with complete confidence that all these rumors are untrue. If you wish to spread rumors, by all means do so, but as long as they stay in this school. However if something scandalous occurs and it has anything to do with Dolores by all means let it leak out." There were a few smiles from the staff members and a few laughs from the students.

"So now that you all know she'll be arriving, I'm happy to say she isn't in any way to punish you. She will be supervising in a way. I'm not sure how long she'll be here but we can always do the best we can to scare her off. That is all." Albus sat down and began talking to Minerva.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ginny said suddenly as she followed Hermione to Transfiguration.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's probably just the rumors around the school that had me thinking. I really am sorry."

"Forgiven and forgotten." Hermione smiled. Ginny smiled turning the opposite way.

* * *

Hermione and Minerva lightly flirted when she'd finally got to class. However it was said in low voices, as of Minerva was reminding her of the spells. They had everyone fool, not catching any attention from the students.

When class had finished Minerva smoothly asked if Hermione would stay behind to talk about her private advanced classes. As soon as the remaining student fled the room. Minerva waved her wand looking her door.

"You seemed upset at Breakfast." Minerva said.

"Ginny and I were arguing before. She's suspicious. I really don't understand. I was sure if this had come up she'd laugh about it. Not really care but she seemed angry today. As if she wanted to say something."

"You don't have any idea?"

"No, but I'm sure she would tell anyone if she knew and disapproved. Not without telling me she'd do so if she did she might tell Hooch or Harry."

"Don't let it bother you. She's probably just in a bad mood." She smiled. "Now hurry to class or I might give you another detention."

"Promise." She smiled flirtatiously.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Harry complained falling in a chair in the common room.

"It's ridiculous." Ginny said.

"So Ginny what do you need help on?" Hermione sat by the fire.

"How can you not be angry that Umbridge is returning?"

"Simple. She comes here she'll regret it. She'll be unable to stay long with everyone against her. And to think she's coming to a place where she is surrounded my centaurs. Obviously she's coming only to show that she's strong. No matter what's happened to her the last time she's visited.

"How do you know that?"

"It's obvious."

"I've never understood why you weren't placed in Ravenclaw."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He's still upset." Harry looked away from Hermione.

"Boys will be boys."

"Yeah, he's afraid that if you cross paths again he will most likely end up at St. Mungo's."

"Well until he stops being an idiot I won't make any promises."

Hours past and Ginny had finally understood charms and Harry had finished his Transfiguration essay and help on his Potions. By the time she left it was nearly past midnight. She walked down the corridors surprised to run into Severus Snape. The two of them stood for a moment, Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"Your chambers are close to Minerva's but if Dolores happens to be snooping around in the corridors your best shot is there is a door in your room. A small table you probably don't even notice. To the left of that is a door, but it's hard to notice. You go down until you're at a door. There should be two holes in the wall allowing you to see. It's right across from her office door.

"How do you know that?"

"When you are a victim of bullying you know every single passage to not be caught."

"Did she tell you?"

"I've been trying to convince her for the longest time." Severus smiled.

"You know you should smile more. You actually look attractive believe it or not." Hermione smiled. The two of them began to walk in the direction of Minerva's office. "Are you heading my way?"

"Well Rolanda is talking to Minerva. I figure I should come along to so she doesn't embarrass you too much."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You don't seem evil at night what's the deal when your students are around?"

"I don't like kids. They are too immature, and are all idiots."

"All of them?"

"Well they're better when it's their last year."

"You hate Harry and Ron."

"They are still idiots." The both of them smiled.

"I know."

"So what did Weasley do to you?"

"He said very rude things about Minerva."

"I figured."

"So do you have a thing with Rolanda?"

"Of course not! That's absurd."

"I'm only asking." Hermione laughed.

"I'm gay Hermione."

"You never know. She might turn you straight or bisexual."

"I don't think so."

"It could happen."

"I'd like to see the day that happens." They both smiled turning to Minerva's private chambers.

They could hear Rolanda shouting something. It had to do with Umbridge.

Severus knocked on the door and Rolanda violently opened the door. She look enraged and they both could see Minerva snicker in the back.

"What's going on?" Severus said.

"Both of you! In, now!"

The both came in sitting down on the sofa.

"Go ahead Minerva. Tell them."

"Before I say anything let me just say it was a terrible thing and to never drink fire whiskey at a Hogwarts party."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Well you see-"

"She's had a short yet horrifically disturbing relationship with Dolores!"

"What?" Hermione and Severus said in unison.

"Okay before you all start asking me anything she looked completely different as a student. She was actually decently looking when she was younger."

"What exactly happened?"

"Nothing too terrible. A long snog and she kind of might of became obsessed. After that she'd follow me to classes that sort of thing."

"You did the same thing at the Christmas party." Severus said. All women looked at him.

"Never drink Fire Whiskey." Minerva said looking to the floor.

"What happened after that?" Hermione ignored Severus' comment and went back to the original story.

"She started accusing be of spending too much time with Dumbledore. Said I "cheated" on her. Soon after I got fed up and turned her into a toad."

"How'd she feel after that?"

"How would you feel if you were turned into a toad? She hated me and tried to make my life a living Hell."

"I don't get it. Why did this come up to thought?" Hermione asked.

"I asked her why would the bitch ever want to come back? She told me it was a personal thing. I asked again and I find out that I, her best friend, didn't know this or was told this for YEARS!"

"Would you really want anyone to know of such a horrible mistake."

"Hell no! But I'd tell you if something happened because you're my friend!" She looked at Hermione. "Have you told anyone?"

"No." Hermione said.

"See?" Minerva snickered.

"I'm too angry to talk to you!" Rolanda shouted. She looked at Severus. "Let's go Severus." Hermione smiled at Severus. Severus snickered and followed Rolanda out of the room.

Minerva and Hermione looked at one another. "Is it too late to pay you back for last night?"

"After hearing about my past with the hideous toad?" Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"You only snogged her. I snogged with Seamus a year back. How do you think I felt?"

Minerva arched her eyebrow.

"Why would I care anyway? I'm the one that gets to snog you now." Hermione said making Minerva smile. Hermione stood up grabbing Minerva's hands and leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: All I can say is I'm too tired to write smut so I'll leave it for next chapter! Thanks for reading and those to reviewed. This might be the meds talking but I love all of you! Crazy drug love! :D**


	11. Friendship

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! That's what I'm talking about! I have only three weeks of school! Three weeks of school! You know how much free time a hermit has during the summer? A heck load of time to write fanfics! :) **

**Friendship**

**(That sounds so corny for this fic)**

Minerva and Hermione were both quite happy that it was the end of the week. The night before Hermione had pleasured Minerva until she they both laid breathless. Hermione and Minerva let their hands wonder each other bodies. Hermione licking her clit and her tongue repeatedly in and out in a rhythmical way. Hermione tenderly kissed Minerva's body for her enjoyment.

Like all things good, it came to an end. Hermione of course stayed the night. There was nothing better than the advantage of being Head Girl.

* * *

The portraits were returning to their own frames after leaving Minerva's private chambers. "That's what I call a good night of loving." Phineas smiled.

"I feel dreadful watching them like that." Armando said.

"It is odd watching someone you knew personally do such a scandalous thing." Eoessa said as she hurried past the safari portrait.

"I'm surprised that Minerva didn't dominate over her."

"Why do you say that?"

"She likes to show off by being dominant."

It was silent for a moment as the clan of Headmasters and Headmistresses walked to the Headmaster's office.

"I really didn't think I'd like watching two girls." Dilys Derwent said. She normally didn't talk but not speaking can get dull after fifty odd years.

"When you are a portrait for so long almost anything is appealing." Phineas said.

"So you've watched two men?" Eoessa teased.

"Merlin no! That's just creepy."

"I'm only teasing you Phineas." Phineas blushed.

"Phineas, are you blushing?" Dilys smiled as Armando laughed.

"Course not!"

"I see a portrait romance in the future." Phyllis Meilir, a seer, held his hands on his head.

"Shut it Phyllis! No one asked you!" Phineas sped in front of the others trying to put distance between him and the others.

Eoessa sighed. "He's such a softy. I'll go speak with the poor man."

Armando and Dilys looked at one another smiling inconspicuously.

* * *

Neither woke up until the sun filled the room with light. The both of them stirred in each other's arms. Hermione looked over to Minerva, her bright green eyes sparkled as she looked at her. Hermione raised her head tenderly kissing Minerva's lips.

"We're late for breakfast." Minerva said breaking the kiss.

"Your point?"

"The majority of the staff will be talking about you and I."

"So?"

"You don't realize how cruel they can be when one's not there to defend their self."

* * *

It was official. A minute past seven thirty.

"Let this be remembered for as long we each live that today is the day Minerva is late for breakfast because she had sex with a student last night." Rolanda announced to the others.

"I wouldn't have ever thought that Minerva would take a young girl's innocence." Poppy said softly.

"The girl touched herself screaming Minerva's name. Hermione wasn't as innocent as we thought." Rolanda smirked.

"I don't think we should talk about Minerva's and Hermione's relationship." Albus said.

"You only say that now for that misfortunate Legilimens incident." Severus sneered.

"What incident?" Rolanda questioned.

"Our dear headmaster saw something rather personal of Hermione Granger." Severus grinned wickedly as he received a very unpleasant look from Albus.

"You didn't?" Rolanda screeched with excitement.

"You two are terrible."

"Tell me!" Rolanda laughed.

"You are a sick woman."

"I'm not sick! Only curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Poppy chimed.

"If anyone should hear that it should be Minerva. Starting a heated romance with a student, with Umbridge coming back!"

"They'll be fine."

"And if not?"

"We'll put the toad in her place." Severus smirked.

"Do you think they're having sex right now?" Poppy asked.

"They probably just woke up." Severus smiled.

"Then let's send them a little something to eat if they haven't had anything else this morning." Rolanda smiled cruelly as she snapped her fingers.

* * *

Minerva and Hermione started up again, snogging in the bedroom. The loud crack frightened the couple. Hermione screamed as she practically flew in the air with fright. She covered herself with the sheets. Minerva pulled some of the sheet over her breast seeing Ditzy, one of the house elves, covering her eyes.

"Madam Hooch told Ditzy to bring Deputy Headmistress and her, um, _guest _breakfast. I told Madam that it was not a good idea but Madam insisted it was the best idea." Ditzy kept her hands over her eyes as Minerva cursed Rolanda's name.

"Very well. Sit it on the coffee table and send Madam Hooch a note that I'll be killing her this evening at the Quidditch Pitch."

"Yes Deputy Headmistress, straight away." In an instant she vanished. Minerva pulled the sheets off of Hermione.

"What did I tell you?" Minerva smiled as she got out of her bed and cover her body with a silk robe. Minerva tossed a robe to Hermione. She smiled.

* * *

"That's odd." Neville said.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall isn't here. It's always odd not to see her in the morning. She's usually the first one here."

"Perhaps she's sick?" Harry suggested.

"She was fine yesterday. Positively giddy." Ginny said.

"Where's Hermione by the way?" Neville asked looking towards an empty seat.

"Who cares?" Ron said stubbornly.

"I care. I didn't talk much to her yesterday." Ginny said as Ron sneered.

"Really Ron get over it. You're acting like a baby."

"I'm not acting like a baby." Ron hissed.

"Oh forgive me, you're acting like a selfish and arrogant prick." Ginny stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry glared at Ron.

"What?" Ron said innocently.

* * *

"Won't Harry or Ginny wonder where you are?" Minerva said lounging on the sofa. She observed all the food that was arranged on the table.

"They're too busy snogging each other to notice I'm not around."

"And Ronald?" Minerva smiled as Hermione twitched at his name.

"Ronald can shove it."

"Is that any way to speak about your classmates?"

"Of course not. But for Ron I'll make an exception." She smiled.

She sat next to Minerva. Looking at the food.

"At least she sent us breakfast."

"Don't think that she is sweet because of this. She's quite cruel once you spend a bit more time with her."

"Then why are you friends with her?"

"Not willingly I assure you. " Minerva smiled.

"Very funny. You have to admit though her presence is amusing."

"Indeed it is. But enough about Rolanda I'm already furious with her." Hermione laughed as she placed food on her plate. They sat quietly for a moment as they ate. Both were quite satisfied with the food they had been given.

"What would your parents think?" Minerva asked suddenly. Hermione grinned imagining the look on her parents faces.

"I'm almost sure that they'd be so terribly shocked my mother would faint and my father would stand uncomfortable not sure what to do."

"So they'd be upset?"

"Perhaps not upset. Maybe confused but I believe after time they'd understand." She took a drink thinking about it. She was almost positive that after time they would be alright with my decision. "What did your parents say?"

"My father wasn't very sure what to think. He sort of, in a way, just lived with it. He didn't object but he also didn't say that it was okay. My mother on the other hand was not at all stunned or upset. She told me that as long as I was happy it was acceptable." Hermione thought a bit more about Minerva's past.

"Have you ever loved another?"

"I thought I did." Minerva faintly smiled.

"Will you tell me?"

"Well, while I was a student here I thought I had fallen in love with a higher classmen, Cecile was her name. I believe that I wasn't necessarily in love with her but perhaps it was physical attraction that led me into believing that I did."

"What happened?"

"She left me for boy. Told me that she didn't like girls and that I was experiment. I was under a great deal of stress. Later my father had died in the war, soon after my mother did as well. I then was sent to live with my aunt who was extremely cruel at times. She didn't at all approve of my sexuality. I found myself sinking deeper into depression where I was absorbed with the thought of suicide. I nearly drowned one night in the lake, being careless I swam as deep as possible. When I realized what I was doing it was too late for me to swim back up." Minerva took a drink of tea looking at Hermione. She could see the despondent look in her eyes as she told her story. "Albus saved my life that night. "

"How?"

"I haven't a clue. He won't tell me. I suppose that's why I let him get away with taunting me so often. Of course he always has a good reason to do so." She smiled realizing she was off topic. "I woke up in the Hospital Wing the next morning. He had told Armando who was a friend of my parents about my attempt and he decided that he'd take me in. I could have killed Albus for telling Armando but what he did helped me. But word got out about that I had almost drowned to death and Cecile was so worried about me that she'd visit me in the Hospital Wing nearly every day. I thought she cared but later Poppy visited me telling me that Rolanda had detention for two months after Cecile was found beaten to a pulp on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Why on earth would Rolanda do that?"

"She caught Cecile with Ravenclaw's Quidditch team captain. Can you believe that when Rolanda approached her Cecile had tried to seduce Rolanda? Cecile obviously knew nothing about Rolanda. Ro was a tramp when she was in school. She seduced every boy she laid her eyes on. She'd even seduce gay men later on."

Hermione smiled. "You think she could change Severus?"

"I honestly don't think Severus is gay. He's far to good at sports and he was madly in love with Lily Evans. I think he only tells people that so he's left alone and doesn't have to deal with women."

Hermione beamed. She leaned over to Minerva and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you for telling me." Hermione whispered.

"You're welcome." Minerva returned her kiss.

* * *

"Any word from the Ministry?" Poppy asked as she say in Albus' office.

"Only this morning and it was his usual letter saying he needed advice." He sighed. "I didn't tell you this morning because I was afraid for what Rolanda would say to Minerva. Early this morning I noticed nearly every portrait was empty and waited for them to come back. And do you know where they all were." Based on the circumstances Poppy supposed it had to do with Minerva and gasped.

"You mean?"

"They were all cramming into the Minerva's private chambers to watch." He laughed. Poppy cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"That's awful." Poppy said. She leaned back in her seat. "You know you'll eventually have to tell her."

"I know. But she'll be furious when she finds out."

"Well I have to get back to work." Poppy stood up.

"Poppy?"

"Yes Albus?"

"Be sure that if you hear anything about Minerva and Hermione together let me know."

"Alright."

"Oh and Poppy?"

"Yes?"

"You look quiet lovely today."

Poppy smiled. "That's very sweet of you to say."

* * *

Ginny was getting aggravated. She couldn't find Hermione no matter where she looked. Hermione had missed lunch and then even dinner. If this had anything to do with what she heard Snape and Hooch talking about some spell on Hermione, Ginny would jinx the two of them so terribly that they'd be sent to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Like what you see?" Hermione teased as she put on her uniform. Tonight was night to do rounds around the castle as Head Girl.

"But of course." Minerva said. She and Hermione had just got out of the shower and Minerva had begun to read until Hermione began to dress.

"Well stop looking at me?"

"Why?" Minerva laughed.

"Because when you look at me like that I get nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?

"Because I'm afraid that you'll bewitch me and I'll never leave this room."

"Don't be ridiculous. If I didn't let you leave people would get suspicious and then everyone will discover my love for you. And that I love watching you get dressed, but more so when you take if off."

"You do?"

"Most definitely. It's quite exciting." She said as she returned her eyes to her book.

"Exciting?"

"Indeed." Hermione smiled walking towards the sofa. She grabbed Minerva's book throwing it in the air and climbing on top of her. Minerva didn't object. She watched as Hermione sat on top of her. She leaned closer to Minerva.

"Does this excite you?" She said softly to Minerva's ears. Minerva's lips parted, smiling brilliantly.

"Undeniably." Minerva giggled. Hermione kissed her sweetly on the lips, once again getting into a long snog. Minerva ceased the snogging and pecked Hermione's nose. "You have rounds to do tonight. And I think it is a wise decision that you stay in your own room tonight."

Hermione looked for the time. "I suppose you are right." Hermione sighed as she stood up.

"Of course I'm right. I'm your professor." Minerva teased.

"What should I do tomorrow?"

"Perhaps spend time with your friends. I can't keep you all to myself can I?"

"You shouldn't but then again I wouldn't object." Hermione grinned. Minerva laughed receiving a quick kiss from Hermione, and off she went.

* * *

Ginny had seen Hooch and Snape leave the staff room. Out of curiosity and because she wasn't having luck finding Hermione, she followed Hooch and Snape down the corridor listening to every word. "I just hope that nothing happens when Umbridge is here."

"It'll be fine. Hermione isn't stupid. She'll be perfectly fine. I think she cares a lot about Minerva and won't be foolish giving up the secret."

"Well that's obvious for about the last few years." Rolanda snickered.

"You know what I mean. They have done one of the worst things student and professor can do. If they are caught Minerva will lose her job."

"They knew what they were getting into when they started. We can't help them if they get caught or will lose all our jobs."

"I'm actually very surprised that you said that Rolanda. That is possibly the most selfish thing I've heard you say. Minerva's a dear friend of the both of us. If things change for the worst I'm willing to do anything to keep their relationship a secret."

"I'm not being selfish and Minerva knows I'd do anything for her. But I'm not chancing the risk that they find out that I knew about the whole thing."

"Well then I'll just tell on you myself." Severus sneered. Rolanda laughed. And they disappeared in Severus' classroom.

* * *

Ginny realized that it was getting late and she'd have to return to Gryffindor Tower before she was caught my and prefects or Head Girl or Boy. Ginny felt awfully stupid thinking that. Hermione was Head Girl and was patrolling the corridors. Ginny then walked aimlessly around the castle in hope that she'd run into Hermione.

* * *

Hermione had stepped out of the secret door. She stood in the corridors and had made sure no one had seen her or was heading this way. She was happy with herself making Head Girl otherwise students would be suspicious of her. She smiled as she began to walk. The castle was quite beautiful during the night. Everything seemed quiet and calm.

"Hermione!" Ginny said happily as she ran up to her friend. Hermione spun around looking at Ginny.

"What are you doing out in the corridors?"

"Looking for you?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I haven't seen you all day and so I got worried. I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you."

"Well I'm here and I'm okay. Now hurry back to your room before you and I get caught."

"But where have you been all day?"

"Studying?"

"Where?"

"Why do you care? I just studying."

"If you were just studying than why won't you tell me where you were?" Hermione thought about this logically and assumed that she didn't say by the lake then she may have not checked there earlier today.

"Near the lake."

Ginny was just about to say something when she realized she had checked the lake. She checked pretty much everywhere else on the grounds. "Oh." she said softly.

"Really Ginny what is your problem?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Why on earth would you be worried?"

"You'd tell my if there was something going on between you and Professor McGonagall right?"

"Ginny." Hermione sighed.

"Okay, I know you told me that nothing was happening but I just wanted to make sure."

"Why?"

"Well you know I wouldn't care what you did. There's just..." She thought for a moment. "I just feel like something is up and I'd like you to be honest with me."

"Ginny would you tell me if you were sleeping with a teacher, knowing that if it's found out they might lose their job and their reputation for that matter?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed. If their whole life would collapse she wouldn't tell a soul.

"I wouldn't." Ginny said softly. Hermione smiled.

"Come over to my room tonight and I'll tell you everything." Ginny smiled as her friend left her in the corridor. Ginny sighed. She thought for a moment to herself. Hermione did like McGonagall. Perhaps she wasn't thinking clearly. If magic was involved would it really matter? Hermione would have eventually tell McGonagall how she felt. Wouldn't she? Ginny smiled. Hermione trusted her. Perhaps she should hear Hermione's story before thinking about anything else or saying anything about what she heard Severus and Rolanda say.

* * *

Hermione stepped behind the Gryffindor knight going through a door to Minerva's chambers. She opened the door slowly looking to see if Minerva had any visitors. Instead she say Minerva curled up and a chair reading a book. Her hair was tousled and she was very still as if she was a statue of beauty.

"Minerva." She said softly as she stepped in. Minerva looked up from her book and smiled.

"I thought you were doing you round and going to your chambers."

"I was but I ran into Ginny. I wanted to tell you that I'm going tell Ginny everything."

"Everything or just about us. Because I rather her not hear about that magazine." Minerva smiled.

"Everything but the magazine." Hermione kissed Minerva tenderly and hurried through the secret passage. Minerva watched as she left and then turned her attention back to her book. Only moments after she heard a soft knock at the door. She stood up unsure of who would come to her room at such a late hour. She answered her door to see Albus' twinkling blue eyes.

"Albus?"

"May I come in?" He asked. Minerva stepped back and let him in. He took a seat on the sofa. Minerva closed her door and sat back in her chair.

"What is the reason of you coming to my room at such a late hour?"

"I was popping in to see how you were. Students were worried that they didn't see you at all today."

"I was quiet busy." Minerva smiled.

"Of course you were." Albus chuckled. "I also came here to tell you that I noticed Ginny Weasley wasn't quite thrilled not being able to find her friend. So I'd be on your toes."

"Hermione has already came by to tell me she's telling Ginny everything tonight."

"And you're alright with that?"

"If Hermione trusts her I don't see why I shouldn't. Besides Ginny is only worried I'm sure. It's not every day you hear that your best friend is having an affair with a teacher."

"Or a student." Albus chortled looking at his most dear friend. "I have some bad news that I need to tell you about."

"And what is that?"

"The portraits have been watching you and Hermione." And of course Albus waited not even a second to see the rage take over Minerva.

"What do you mean they have been watching us?" She hissed. Albus bit his tongue trying not to laugh.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh! If they were alive I'd-" She snarled in frustration. "How did you know?"

"I was reading a letter from the Minister this morning when I noticed nearly every portrait returned to my office. I took me about an hour and a half until Eoessa told me what they had done. Phineas wasn't at all happy."

"I'm not at all happy. Was Armando apart of it?" Albus said nothing. "Well go on, tell me. He did didn't he?"

"You have to keep in mind that portraits don't have much to look forward to."

"I'll burn all their portraits every single one!" Minerva said darkly. Albus chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" She hissed tossing her book on the table.

"The portraits have seen everyone at least once before. It's what portraits do after such a long time realizing there is not much when one is trapped in a painting."

"Why is it that every time you come to my chambers you tell me horrible news?"

"Well if I told you this my chambers you'd destroy everything. So I tell you here so your possessions are at risk of being completely destroyed." He smiled lightly.

* * *

"I knew it! Harry and I knew it! We knew it when you were at Hogsmeade."

"If you knew then why did you pester me."

"Well at Hogsmeade we were joking about you dating but we made sure that Ronald didn't see the two of you or he'd have a fit. I couldn't be sure. You're hectic study schedule made me believe that nothing was up."

"You're not upset or disgusted?"

"If you're happy why would I care? As long as the both of you love each other and there is nothing behind it I'm happy for you."

"I don't believe this. How can you drive me crazy and be so upset with me and now you seem absolutely giddy."

"Well because you told me. I was upset because you weren't acting like yourself. You didn't sleep and then you spent a lot of your time alone. I thought something was wrong and you were just too stubborn to tell me."

"Well now you know."

"No I don't! Tell me more."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"What every girl talks about when they're in a relationship. Is she good in the bed? Is she sexy and just wears those baggy robes to keep guys paying attention in her class? How does she feel being one of the respected teachers and then sleeping with a student?"

"Why would I tell you how she's good in bed?"

"Well because that's what friends do. My first time with Harry wasn't at all like you imagined it would be. It was like he had no idea what he was doing." Ginny said. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"How would he feel knowing that you told me that?"

"Irate. That's why you won't tell him that I said that." She smiled.

"Minerva is extremely beautiful when she's not wearing such baggy robes. The other staff members had been trying to convince her for awhile to tell me how she felt. And the first, second, and so on when I slept with her was fantastic."

"When did she cave in to her feelings? What did she do? Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?"

A few days after the Hogsmeade trip she didn't show up at the Great Hall so I ate quickly and rushed to her classroom to see if she was there. I was a nervous wreck when I seen her and when she asked me why I'd be nervous she cut me off and kissed me in the classroom." Hermione looked at Ginny as she grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's just so cute!" Ginny giggled. Hermione shook her head smiling. "So are you going to her room tonight or is she coming here because I'll leave if that's the case."

"Actually it'd be best if I stayed in my own room tonight. Minerva thought it'd be best if I spent some time with some friends so they aren't suspicious."

"Well it's a bit too late for that isn't it?" Ginny said sarcastically. She looked at the time. "Merlin it's late. We'll talk more tomorrow." She smiled as she stood up. "Night."

"Night." Hermione said as Ginny hurried out of the room slamming the door behind her. Hermione sighed, trading her uniform for night clothes, she flung herself onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione blinked several times looking at the windows. She yawned turning her head and stretched her arms and legs. It wasn't even a second later when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't even have time to say anything. Ginny had let herself in.

"What are you still doing in bed?"

"I'm stretching and wondering why you are here so early."

"Get up! You have tons of friends waiting to spend time with you."

"What?"

"I've told everyone that you've gone mad and is in need of a good day with friends."

"Fantastic."

"I know so get your arse out of bed." Ginny yanked the blankets from her bed. "And get dressed and join your amazing friends for breakfast. You won't believe what McGonagall is wearing today."

After Hermione got dressed for the day Ginny grabbed her arm hurrying to the Great Hall. It was still early and many students hadn't even got up yet. When Hermione looked at the staff table she smiled seeing Minerva wearing more befitting robes.

She didn't seem too thrilled though she looked fantastic. She seemed agitated. The only thing Hermione could think of was Minerva was forced to wear it. Rolanda seemed happy however and Albus delighted. Hermione figured that Albus had done it.

"I must say I'm jealous." Ginny laughed. "Harry would never look that good in those tight robes."

Neville and Luna came later and then Harry. Ron didn't at all show up after Harry told him that Hermione was going to be there. After breakfast they spent time by the lake. They chatted about school markings, Herbology, Nargles, and Quidditch.

The day went by so quickly. They had lunch in the Gryffindor Common Room. And after watching the boys play Wizard Chess and girls finished talking about charms it was dinner time. That was the only time Hermione had seen Ron. He sat near Seamus as he talked to Lavender and Parvati.

Everyone was still talking about how Minerva was dressed. She seemed in a much better mood than what she was in the morning. She smiled listening to Albus.

Dinner was nearly over. Everyone was tired and complaining about classes the next day. Suddenly they all heard shill scream that could only be described as Peeves when he was chased by the Red Barron. However the Red Barron was floating about the Slytherin table. It was quite surprising to see that even he was concerned for the cry. The doors of the Great Hall opened slowly revealing the hideous evil woman they were waiting for.

Dolores smiled wickedly looking directly at Minerva. It was then the battle had begun.

**How do you think I'm doing so far? I know it's kind of a delayed question now that I'm sort of half way into the fic but I'm curious. And I'm sorry for the delay but school is literally killing my free time. Update will hopefully be up soon. Cross your fingers. ^.^**


	12. The Evil One

**A/N: I feel bad now that realize how long it's been since I updated. Very sorry for the wait dear readers. Shout out to Courtpaige-MinervaGirl. Thanks again for the terrific fic. :)**

**The Evil One **

Minerva pursed her lips as she watch Dolores make her way up to the staff tables. Dolores smiled at Minerva as she took her seat next to Severus, slightly out of breath. Severus and Albus were nervous sitting between the two rivals. As time passed the students started with chatter as they continued their dinner but the staff table stayed quiet. Albus smiled and turned to Dolores' direction.

"A safe trip I hope."

"Quite," she said as she took a drink of her tea. "The minister was kind enough to walk me to the entrance of the castle." Rolanda snorted but hushed herself after being kicked by Poppy. Everyone knew she was terrified of being outside of the castle with the centaurs knowing of her arrival.

"He is indeed a kind man." Albus said.

"However he is a bit dependent on you Albus," Minerva stated. Dolores only smiled.

"And how are you Minerva?" She asked obviously not caring at all.

"Stupendous Dolores. Absolutely stupendous." She smirked.

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd be rather upset with all these rumors circling the castle. If they are rumors that is."

"Really Dolores do you believe me as the kind of woman that fling herself to every possibility?"

"Well age is catching up to you Minerva, and it can't be that easy to find a decent relationship at your age."

"At least my food hasn't caught up with me. It can't be that easy to lose that weight at your age. Did you have any problems walking to the table?" Severus pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Poppy cover her mouth with her napkins as if she was wiping her mouth.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Harry asked as he watched Dolores turn red with anger.

"What ever it is it must be funny. Madam Pomfrey looks like she's about to cry." They all looked as Poppy turned her head biting her lips as she smiled.

Neville smiled as he looked at the Headmaster. He glared at Minerva and then to Severus who made some weird choking sound.

"It must be a battle of insults." Ginny laughed.

"You think they'd be mature about all this." Hermione looked up at the table taking a deep breath.

"How did it feel to get stuck through the secret passage door our graduating year?" Minerva asked.

"I'll have you know that the door was closing when I tried to pass through and it didn't open completely. Perhaps you'd remember that time when Theo spiked the Gryffindor punch and you went streaking on your broom around the castle." Minerva raised her brow and glared at her.

"I don't really recall that. Perhaps I had too much to drink. After all I did many disgusting or delinquent things when I had too much to drink." Dolores knew exactly what she meant and took offense.

"Indeed" was the only thing Dolores could say back as she turned her attention to her meal. Minerva smiled in success receiving a glare from Albus.

Albus made sure not to give them any opportunity to insult one another with the past, and before they knew it everyone was finishing their dinner. Albus raised from his seat and held his arm out for Minerva. She rolled her eyes and took his arm. She had just enough time to see Hermione leave. Albus walked her to her chambers without a word but as soon as they entered her room Albus spoke.

"What on earth are you doing. You're acting like a child."

"Say that to the woman that sent stunners at me! Besides it was her that started it."

"You invoked her by talking about Fudge."

"What I said about Fudge is completely true! He is dependent on you and she is a nasty wicked woman that deserved everything I said to her and more."

"Why are you so, so"

"So what Albus? Stubborn, disrespectful, childish.

"So damn frustrating!" Albus cursed. "You have the woman that hates you here to keep an eye on you and you are sleeping with a student. I don't want to have to fire you Minerva if they find out what you're doing. You're too good of a friend to be fired because that idiot of a woman wants nothing more than to see you hurt." Minerva's mouth opened but she found it hard to reply. It had been a long time since Albus had yelled at her and it was quite frightening at times. He was right and she was acting like an idiot child.

"Forgive me Albus I'm just-"

"The woman put you in St Mungo's. I understand. You just need to relax." He frowned now feeling bad that he snapped like that. He knew something that would cheer her up though. "The castle unexpectedly put in a new secret passage way that opens right in your wardrobe. It seems that even Hogwarts wants to see you happy." Minerva smiled as Albus kissed her forehead. "Rolanda will surely take care of Delores while you're under watch. Be good," he said as he left her chambers.

Minerva pursed her lips and looked at her door. She turned to her bedroom and began to undress. She wasn't tired and she had papers to mark but she felt that it be good just for her to take a break. She laid in bed and thought about classes the next day. Dolores would be with her the whole day. Minerva jerked up from her bed when she heard someone's footsteps but relaxed seeing Hermione near the wardrobe.

"Did I wake you?" Hermione asked looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"No, only interrupted my thoughts. What are you doing?" Hermione kissed Minerva tenderly on the lips.

"Did you actually expect me not to kiss you today? Besides Dolores wouldn't dare come in your chambers at night. Even a wicked woman like her needs to sleep."

"Well I'm glad you came." Minerva smiled kissing the younger witch and helped her snuggle under the covers.

"Me too." And with one last kiss they fell asleep.

**A/N: I will update soon. I just needed to get this bit out of my way. :) Get ready for awkward Umbridgeness. :P**


	13. Discreet

**A/N: I really love how much you guys are hating on Ginny. I find it absolutely hilarious. The reviews are greatly appreciated and thank you all for reading.**

**Discreet**

Minerva woke up that morning with her arms wrapped around Hermione. She looked at the time and thought that she'd better hurry back to her own room. Minerva placed butterfly kisses on Hermione's neck making her stir in her sleep.

"Hermione?" Minerva whispered. She ran her hands down the young witch's side. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms over Minerva. She gave her a quick peck on the lips and snuggled closer to Minerva. "You have class today," Minerva giggled.

"Five more minutes," Hermione mumbled in her Minerva's chest.

"Hermione." Minerva warned as she felt her lover's hands slither up her thigh.

"Yes?" she asked with complete innocence.

"Hermione do I have to remind you that a certain toad will be here any minute to watch my every move."

"She'll be rather jealous then won't she?" Hermione brushed her lips against Minerva's. Hermione broke the kiss and glared at her professor. She knew she was right but she didn't want to go. "I will see you in class." She said sassily.

"Discreet," Minerva warned as she watched her open her wardrobe and disappeared. Minerva laughed. "She'll be rather jealous won't she." Minerva repeated shaking her head. She tossed her sheets to the side and raised her arms above her head. She discarded her night dress and headed into the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

After Minerva had gotten dressed there was a knock at her door. Minerva felt a bit uneasy as she walked to her door. She took a deep breath, raised her head and persed her lips. When she opened the door Dolores tilted her head smiling. Minerva wished nothing more than to hit her upside the head but she thought about what Albus had told her the night before. Rolanda can take care of it for her. Minerva's job was on the line and she wasn't going to give up the best job she had for a toad like Dolores.

"Good morning Minerva," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Delores," Minerva said politely as she stepped out of her chambers.

"Just a moment Minerva." Delores said as she brushed her aside and walked into Minerva chambers. Minerva rolled her eyes and followed behind her.

"What is this about?"

"I'm here to make sure that nothing suspicious is going on with you are any other being in this castle." Delores looked around scribbling on parchment. "Well aren't you going to show me around?" Delores gave her the most horrid look of pleasure. Minerva really hated being in this position especially when she had Delores by her side, but she did what she asked and entered her bedroom and the bathroom. As Minerva spoke Delores nodded her head as she scribbled.

"And I believe that is it." Minerva looked down to Delores.

"Are you positive?"

"I assure you Delores that is it."

"Alright then. Now what do you do?"

"Well normally about this time Albus-" There was a knock at the door.

"Albus?"

"The one and only." Minerva said as she swiftly moved towards the door. Albus stood there looking oddly suspicious in his bright blue robes.

"Good morning my dear. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I certainly am." Minerva smiled as she took his arm. She looked back at Delores and smiled yet again.

"Pretend I'm not even here." Minerva doubted that was even possible. Albus asked Minerva's opinion of his robes as they walked their way to the Great Hall.

"Albus you look fine."

"You say that but you don't really mean it."

"You're absolutely right. The robes you are wearing are the most ghastly color but if I say that you just reply well I think they are rather dashing on me."

"Well they do. All you wear some days are black."

"What color am I wearing today?"

"Well you are wearing Emerald, which looks lovely today, but that was after you and I had that talk a few days ago." Minerva was surprised how well Albus could say just enough without making Delores suspicious. "Better fitting too. It's only a shame you didn't leave your hair down today."

"If it makes you feel better I'll just pull some of my hair back and leave half of it down."

"Much better." Albus smiled. They had entered the Great Hall now and like always they were first to arrive. And like always Peeves floated above the Gryffindor table and wolf-whistled as Minerva and Albus walked by with arms linked.

Delores was a little bit behind, most likely because she was running short of breath. Albus had pulled Minerva's chair out for her and once Delores caught up he did the same for her, being the polite wizard he was, and then took his own seat. Severus and Rolanda joined a little after and Severus looked just a bit more upset than he usually did. Seeing Rolanda grin like she did there was no doubt that Rolanda had been pestering him.

"Good morning Rolanda, Severus." Albus said as they took their seats. Severus rolled his eyes and huffed as Rolanda giggled.

"Good morning to you too Albus."

"Severus?" Albus asked, yet Severus said nothing. "Severus?" Albus tried again. Severus only mumbled and Albus took it for a good morning and smiled brightly. Delores watched as Minerva began to eat. She continued to scribbled throughout breakfast. Minerva hated the feeling of someone watching her. As more students came into the Great Hall Minerva and Albus looked up with concern as they all heard yelling.

Ron was calling out for Hermione but she kept walking.

"Why are you so stubborn Hermione."

"I'm not stubborn Ronald! You're just an idiot." She hissed as she and Ginny took their seats. Delores cleared her throat and Minerva looked her way.

"Are you going to do anything about that?"

"Not at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Many students wake up with a sour attitude Delores. I'm not going to make a scene. I will ask them after their class."

"If you think that's best," Delores said. Minerva didn't even respond to that.

* * *

The day went by slowly as Minerva taught. She tried her best to not let Delores get the best of her. She was sure that as she stood in front of her students Rolanda was brewing up a plan for Delores' distress. When Ron's class came in she was given a look from Delores. After the students were dismissed Ron was to stay. He walked up to Minerva's desk and he looked rather worried when he glanced over to Delores.

" I noticed you were having a bit of an argument with Miss Granger." Ron seemed rather relieved it wasn't something else.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"Well you see I was just arguing with Hermione about us you know. She's been very moody lately and I just don't get it."

"Well perhaps you should wait for her to want to talk before you go calling out for her. Girls at that age are rather emotional."

"Tell me about it." Ron said jokingly.

"I think it'd be best if you at least kept your fighting in the common room. Less people will be bothered and you'll have a bit more privacy."

"Sorry professor."

"You're free to go. I just wanted to make sure things were alright."

"Thank you professor," he said and then he dashed out of the class.

* * *

What about Her-?"

"She doesn't have any of my classes today."

"So you're letting her off the hook?"

"No, she is coming to my class during her study period."

"You know her schedule?"

"I know many of my students schedules. I am the person they come to to help sort them out."

"Oh," Delores said. Minerva sighed. She couldn't keep this polite thing up. Not even a full day and Minerva was upset about all this.

* * *

"Good afternoon professor." Hermione said as she stepped into her classroom.

"Good afternoon. I apologize for interrupting your study time."

"It's alright. I'm caught up with everything and finished all my work already." Hermione looked up at Delores. "May I ask what this is about?"

"It's nothing really but the Headmaster and I were surprised to hear you and arguing this morning."

"I'm very sorry about that. He's just been really difficult to talk to lately."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"I do indeed Miss Granger. But in the future, perhaps your arguing would best be left in privacy."

"You mean discreetly?" She smiled.

"Discreetly." Minerva looked at Delores. "You are allowed to leave now."'

"Thank you professor."

"Charming isn't she." Delores sneered. Of course she wasn't at all happy. Hermione was the one that led her in the Forbidden Forest to be attacked by centaurs. Minerva smiled and then the two of them walked together to the staffroom.

* * *

The staff room was disturbingly quiet. No one dared to talk with Dolores in the room. Normally they'd talk about practically anything or say cruel yet humorous jokes, but Dolores was there. It wasn't the same. Sybill eyed Dolores suspiciously afraid that at any moment she'd comment about her still being there knowing Dolores thought she was an unfit teacher.

Severus sat next to Rolanda who purposely kept turning the page as Severus was marking papers, bumping her elbow so it would smeared.

"Rolanda." Severus looked over to her and she only smiled not looking his way. "Must we go through this every week?"

"Honestly Severus don't be such a sour puss."

"A sour puss?"

"What do you expect Severus I'm running out of names to call you?"

"I'm going to bed." Severus stood up.

"This early?" Minerva raised her brow.

"Well yes. Tomorrow is my day off. No children, so I of course will be traveling into town to pick up some things." His eyes flashed to Dolores who wasn't paying any attention and then he winked. Severus yawned and left the room. Rolanda was snickering and tossed something at Sybill.

"Oh how cute a little mouse."

In an instant Delores sprang up and began screaming. Minerva rolled her eyes. "I'm off to bed as well. Good night Delores."

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"What do you want me to do? Turn into a cat and eat him? I don't think so. Sybill has him in her hands."

Dolores looked at Sybill and stepped down but as soon as she did Sybill _accidentally _dropped the mouse. "Oops." Dolores ran as fast as she could out the door screaming her head off. Minerva giggled Sybill the mouse.

"I see a most entertaining future." Sybill smiled

**Thank you all for reading. And for all the reviews! By the way school started back up so my updates will be delayed... Hopefully not as bad as this.:(**

**But I will try to update as much as I can.^.^ **


	14. Nothing

**Nothing**

"Okay. So let me see if I understand you correctly. You want to kill Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked as she rubbed the soap over her body.

"I really don't know why I'm so upset with him. I know he's an idiot and I shouldn't suspect anything from him," Hermione ranted. She had rushed into Minerva's private bathroom just moments before and just began to curse Ronald's name. Minerva didn't mind at all. Hermione needed to vent and she adored how Hermione looked with her flushed cheeks and bad temper. Minerva crossed her legs and smiled at Hermione. It was only a matter of time before Hermione would stop and apologize for rudely coming in without permission. "I just wish he'd go back to Lavender, even though she's insane. They sound like a perfect couple, don't you think?" Hermione said coldly.

Hermione turned her head finally realizing what she was doing. "Oh, Minerva I'm so sorry to disturb you. I should've knocked. I can be so-"

"Do not apologize, Hermione," Minerva smiled.

"But I just came in and-"

"I said it was all right Hermione." Hermione smiled and knelled next to the tub. She lightly kissed Minerva and giggled.

"You must think I'm crazy, coming in ranting like I did."

"Not crazy," she shook her head. "You are rather cute though." Minerva tenderly kissed Hermione and Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck, their kiss becoming a rather intense snog. Minerva began to laugh when she tried to pull away and Hermione clothes were getting wet. "Hermione," she warned. Hermione finally let away and broke out in a smile.

"I love it when you kiss me like that."

"Get in the tub and I'll give you something else to love." Minerva eyes twinkled with devilish delight as she watched Hermione strip from her clothes and hop into the tub.

* * *

"It's been a week already. Why hasn't Dolores left yet?" Poppy asked as took her seat in the staff room.

"It takes more time than a week to watch over a professor who is rumored to be sex crazed."

"Minerva and Hermione have been together many times during the week and she seems to not realize a thing."

"Students don't really see the whole Teacher student affair."

"Why is that?"

"The more realistic idea about their relationship is that Hermione is teacher's pet. Minerva shows only the emotion of pride for Hermione when student's see her. Hermione is her best student. Hermione shows the emotion in which she wants Minerva's approval. Of course when we see them it's different only because we know what is happening between them."

"I suppose your right."

"Poppy there is no need to worry so much. Their secret is well kept by the castle and the staff that knows of it."

"I know. I tend to be worried about things as well kept as this but Minerva is just so happy and I don't want to see something go wrong."

"If something is to go wrong we learn from it and we move on."

"You know very well that that is a difficult thing to do."

"Yes it's difficult but Minerva knew very well what she was getting herself into."

"Well you and Severus only pushed her to do."

"We only reassured her that it wasn't a bad idea," Albus chuckled.

"Of course," Poppy smiled.

"Besides who are you to talk. Didn't you have a relationship similar to Minerva's?"

"Yes but I was a teenager. It was a completely different situation. I was naive and hormonal, I didn't know any better." Albus could only chuckle at her response. Just as he was about to respond Rolanda came in smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Well it's about time. I thought you were planning to make Delores' life a living hell?" Albus asked.

"So glad you brought that up. I've already have it set up. Of course I had to test it out."

"Really? Who?" Poppy asked.

"Rolanda!" Severus shouted.

"Well Severus of course," she smiled as she ran out the room.

* * *

Dinner began in the Great Hall for the staff and students. Minerva had a good day conceding some accidents. Umbridge had questioned her teaching skills throughout the day and she was utterly embarrassed during Hermione's class when Seamus accidently hit Minerva with a spell and the buttons on her robes popped off and turned into crickets. Though she was horrified by what had happened she was proud of Seamus for successfully learning the lesson. She was absolutely appalled when she noticed Umbridge staring at her chest. Which lead her to wonder where Umbridge was because she wasn't in the Great Hall.

There was a scream in the corridors that silenced everyone in the Great Hall. Umbridge walked in, her hair was all to one side in a big poof. She walked to the staff table and few laughed at the way she wobbled. It appeared that she had broken the heel to one of her shoes.

"Albus, I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation."

"Well if I must, I'd say you tried for a new hairstyle but along the way something went wrong."

"That isn't what I meant," she hissed. "I was walking down the hall when the wall cracked and I was pushed to the floor by the harsh wind."

"This castle is quite old. The pipes must be broken." Poppy snickered and the others broke out with smiles

"Don't think that I don't know what you all are trying to do," she barked. She turned around and walked out of the Great Hall and everyone began to laugh.

"Oh come on Severus, have a laugh," Rolanda smiled.

"I would if she fell down the stairs like I did," he said as he glared at Rolanda.

* * *

Minerva climbed over Hermione and kissed her gently. "I still cannot believe what Seamus did."

"I'm just happy he finally learned a lesson properly." Minerva smirked pulling Hermione's skirt to her ankles.

"I'm just happy I was there to see you robes come undone even though I see it quite often." Minerva smiled and kissed her now revealed stomach.

"I'm actually very surprised how you acted. You looked absolutely stunned."

"I was stunned. Did you notice Umbridge?"

"Uhh. Don't talk about that woman."

"If it means anything I think you're a fantastic teacher."

"Says the student that I'm having a love affair with," Minerva laughed.

"It sounds bad when you put it that way." Hermione pulled Minerva closer to her and smiled. "Have I told you that I loved you today?"

"Actually you did, in the bathtub this morning after I had my way with you." Minerva smiled wickedly.

"That was indeed a bath to remember." Hermione laughed pulling the covers over both of them.

"That's just like Minerva to give us a little show and pull the sheets over the both of them." Phineas complained. "Why did Albus have to blab about what we do in our spare time?"

"They deserve privacy Phineas," Armando smiled.

"Yeah and I need a life but that's not going to happen now is it." He looked over to Armando who couldn't say anything to that.

"Stop being such a baby," Eoessa laughed.

"I will not. We travel all this way and what happens? Nothing, that's what," he huffed. "This is just like going back to the beginning," he sighed.

**A/N: I know it's short and I'm very sorry. I hope to update sooner with a longer chapter.**


	15. The Pink Blimp

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Hope you like the update.**

**That Pink Blimp**

"Minerva," Rolanda chimed, "I have wonderful news."

"Rolanda if it has anything to do with Miss Granger, I don't want to hear it."

"Though I love teasing you of your relationship that's not what the wonder news is."

"All right then, out with it. I've finally lost Umbridge, thank Merlin, and it is my free period which means I'm going to classroom and prepare for my first years."

"Well I only wanted to tell you that Severus has mixed up something I'd think you enjoy."

"You didn't help make it did you?"

"And be the reason why everyone that drank it dies? I don't think so."

"Then what did he mix up?"

"Well I can't tell you now."

"Then why even mention it?"

"Well I don't know. I saw you and I thought I'd tell you."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me before I leave you to go toddling around the corridors?"

"Yes actually there is."

"Well out with it while I'm still breathing."

"Poppy has a brilliant idea for Umbridge. I swear all these years we have done the worse she comes up with this terribly wicked idea. When you hear about it you will be so proud."

"Well aren't you going to tell me what she has planned?"

"Well I was going to but I see Albus heading this way and I'm sure he'd love to talk to you."

"Then when?"

"Perhaps we will meet up tonight? Make sure you and your little sex slave is appropriate at such a late time."

"Rolanda," Minerva warned though she smiled, "quit calling her that."

"Good afternoon Minerva."

"Hello Albus."

"What is it Rolanda said that got your cheeks so flushed?"

"You know Rolanda." Albus chuckled, sparkles in his eyes.

"I see you are freed from Dolores."

"For now anyway," she smiled.

"I'm delighted to see you so happy my dear." Minerva smiled brightly towards him. "I miss seeing you like this."

"You are a sweet man Albus." Minerva pecked him on his cheek. "Now, don't you have work to do?"

"Trying to get rid of me so quickly?"

"It's only because I have my own work to do."

"Well then my dear I will see you at dinner." Albus started for his office but turned back. "Be good." Minerva rose her brow watching as he continued down the corridor.

"Be good?" she asked herself. She shrugged her shoulder and carried on with her plans.

When Minerva entered her classroom and she sighed, thinking of her first year students. She sat back in her chair getting comfortable. She groaned thinking about her lesson plans. It was challenging for her to compose proper lesson plans with that toad breathing down her neck.

"Good afternoon professor." Minerva looked up with a brilliant smile, watching Hermione walk down the aisles of the desks.

"Miss Granger what are you doing out of class?"

"Professor Snape dismissed us after Neville caught Snape's robes on fire."

"Is he all right?"

"Of course, but hated it but I cast a charm, extinguishing the flames. He gave Gryffindor ten points but then took fifteen away because of Neville's clumsiness."

"Well he still has the reputation of despising Gryffindor House. Surly he can't show people that he likes a Gryffindor."

"Well the two of you seem close."

"Have you really paid attention to us when we are in front of the students? We hate each other."

"I don't believe that."

"You're young and naïve, what do you know?"

"I know that you love it when I kiss you here," Hermione kissed her neck. "I also know that you I kiss you down here," she said flirtatiously as she raised Minerva's robes.

"Hermione I have work to do," she said, receiving kisses from Hermione.

"You always have work to do," she mumbled.

"If you stopped doing this then I wouldn't have work to do."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"Shouldn't you be studying or something?" Minerva smiled kissing her lover on the nose.

"I'm top in the class, what am I suppose to do?"

"You wanted to become an animagus?" Minerva stood up and trifled through her drawers. Here," she said slamming a book down on her desk. "Read this and get back to me."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all," she smiled kissing Hermione tenderly. "Now off with you before Umbridge gets here."

"Yes professor, right away." She smiled. As she walked out the classroom Dolores came in. Dolores eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you have there?"

"Animagus lessons. I figured that I'm ahead in all my classes I might as well do something with my spare time." Minerva smiled thinking of what Albus had told her, as if she wasn't prepared for this encounter already.

"I see." Umbridge said coldly as she continued toward Minerva. Hermione smiled blowing a kiss to Minerva while Umbridge had her back turned. "You left me on the other side of the castle."

"Dolores, it is your job to watch me. Not the other way around."

"You keep this up Minerva and I'll-"

"Dolores, spare me the threats and insults. You know very well that if anything is to happen to me Madam Hooch will gladly see it that the same happens, if not worse, to you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all," Minerva growled. Dolores gave her this repulsed look of annoyance before she began to walk to her seat in the back of the room.

The first years came to class with lazy expressions most certainly unprepared to turn their essays in. Taking away few house points being unprepared, they began another lesson. Dolores pouted like an upset child being told to sit in time out. She glared at Minerva through the whole lesson. Minerva couldn't believe how childish she was behaving.

After the students left Minerva began to collect the items from each desk. Dolores stayed seated in the back without a word. Minerva gave her no reason to think she felt any guilt for speaking rudely to her. Minerva put the items in their place and began to mark the essays she received.

It wasn't long before Minerva heard the disturbing "hem hem" from Dolores. Still Minerva ignored her placing the marked essay to her right. Once again Delores made the noise.

"I believe you remember where the cough drops are from your last visit." Minerva said as she once again moved an essay to the right.

"I have no need for a cough drop."

"You have no need to be here at all, yet you are."

"Minerva I think you forget why I am here."

"You are here because like all schools, rumors have circulated between the students."

"Minerva I know you better than you think."

"Dolores," she warned. "You don't know anything," she hissed. "You are here because Fudge sent you because he doesn't have the courage to bring matters into his own hands. You are here because you want me fired. You are here because you want to do anything to upset me."

"I know you are up to something. You act as if you are so innocent but you aren't."

"If I were-"Minerva looked towards the door, hearing a knock on the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Severus asked.

"No, we were finished," Minerva glared over to Umbridge who said nothing.

"I had to speak to you about some seventh years." He smirked at her and Minerva smiled lightly glad that he came when he did.

"Of course," Minerva said leaving the room and Dolores in it.

"I heard you down the corridor and I was afraid that you'd end up killing her."

"I wouldn't kill her. Perhaps I'd seriously injure her but that's it." She crossed her arms still upset about what she said. "Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem. You know very well that only the Hogwarts staff is permitted to anger you to the point you boil."

"I don't really understand you Severus. You are so annoying and cruel yet you continue to surprise me by being sweet."

"Minerva I'm sure I will regret saying this later in life but I don't like it when you are mistreated."

"Don't tell me you are going soft?"

"Are you kidding? I nearly blew Longbottom's head off after catching me on fire today."

"I know, Hermione told me."

"You have a lot of time to see Miss Granger with Dolores supposedly watching your every move."

"Well I lost her today going to the other side of the castle. No surprise she ran out of breath and had to take a break. Now she's upset with me. I can only hope that she'll stay in that room for the next hour."

"She's probably going through your things."

"I only have one thing to hide and she's in advanced charms." Severus, to Minerva's surprise, laughed heartily.

* * *

Poppy went through all of Severus' ingredients for her potion. She was so happy with herself she could hardly keep her giggles silent. Poppy began grabbing random items when Rolanda came in.

"Is it finished?" Rolanda asked.

"I haven't even started the cauldron. A Gryffindor cast a jinx spell on a Slytherin. I tell you, these students must practice their spells during the summer before school."

"Well that's what I did."

"Well so did I. The only problem now is that I'm the one that has to hear them crying about a little jinx."

"Poppy, do you not like your job?" she teased.

"I love my job, but when you deal with these kids, especially Slytherins, they cry like it's the end of the world. You remember when that Malfoy boy was _attacked _by that hippogriff? It was a small scratch and he demanded his whole arm to be wrapped up. It's pathetic."

"So will you have in done by tonight?"

"Actually I think it will be done by next week. The longer you brew this the longer the effects last."

"You have anything else planned?"

"A few minor things is all. So have you and Severus finished brewing yours?"

"In good time my friend. We have to make a lot and we also need volunteers."

"You could always write to the Weasley twins. I'm sure they would like to visit."

"I miss those two. No one could ever take their place after the fireworks in the castle."

"They'll have kids one day Rolanda and once again this castle will have overflowing toilets, mysterious sick candies, and all type of creations wondering the school."

* * *

It was finally time for all the students and staff to eat dinner. "Why is it that students group together making it impossible to get through the halls?"

"Surely they get out of your way when they see you."

"Well yes but it still bothers me." Minerva smirked looking at Severus.

Minerva entered from the back rather quickly taking a seat next to Minerva. Minerva closed her eyes at the sound of her voice. Why couldn't she just go away already?

"Did you see that?" Severus whispered. Minerva turned to him and raised her brow. He rolled his eyes and leaned over to Rolanda who smiled sinfully, looking over in Minerva's direction.

"So Dolores?" Rolanda said a bit loud.

"Yes?"

"How is Cornelius?"

"Rather well, last I spoke with him."

"That's good," she said as she nodded her head taking a bite of her potato. "So has he done anything stupid lately?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well last time you were here he put in charge, so I was curious, has he done anything stupid?"

Umbridge barred her teeth. She knew she couldn't start anything with Rolanda Hooch. She was well known for getting in trouble and easily getting out of it. "I can't say that he has."

"Hmm. That's unusual. Are you sure he hasn't, oh I don't know, let a dragon escape in the Ministry?"

"How did you-"Umbridge's eyes widened with anger. "Have you been reading my letter?" she hissed.

"I haven't a clue to what you are talking about pookie bear." Rolanda smiled sweetly as she watched the rage boil within Dolores.

Umbridge pressed her lips together and rose from her seat. She turned and others began to snicker. She was unaware of toilet tissue stuck in the fold of her skirt. Minerva covered her lips in hope to not laugh out loud. Dolores, as angry as she was, didn't notice the snickering until she entered the corridor and Peeves, that delightful poltergeist, practically sang with joy as the tissue dragged along the floor.

They could hear the angry frustration of the woman they all knowingly disliked as she stomped down the hallway mumbling to herself.

* * *

Later that evening Minerva read a few essays before Poppy and Rolanda had shown up. Rolanda had this mischievous smile upon her face. Minerva glared at her as she sat down.

"Where's the teacher's pet?"

"Rolanda?" Minerva took off her glasses, warning her to behave.

"You honestly don't think just because you use that tone of voice, that I won't tease Hermione once she gets here. She is coming by isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"So that's why you have your hair down and you befitting robes on."

"I think we both know that my hair pins have been disappearing. I only have enough to pull some of my hair back now."

"Don't look at me."

"Well I've already interrogated Albus."

"It was Severus." Poppy answered

"How would you know?" Rolanda asked.

"He told me so."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Rolanda was absolutely stunned.

"Oh just because he didn't tell you one thing doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"To me it is."

"Really Rolanda, you are letting you jealous side show."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Honestly the both of you stop it now." Both Poppy and Rolanda made faces at one another. "Now you came here for a reason, so spit it out or I-" Minerva broke off midsentence hearing a knock at the other side of the room.

"What?" Rolanda asked as she heard nothing. Minerva had made sure that if Hermione was to knock, she'd be the only one to hear it.

"Behave yourself Rolanda," Minerva look fiercely at Rolanda. "Come in," Minerva said aloud. Rolanda and Poppy looked at one another in confusion. The portrait slowly opened and Hermione peered behind the door. She smiled brightly as she came into the room and walked towards the group.

"Well I can't believe it," Rolanda smiled.

"You know for the castle to change like this, it isn't normal." Poppy smiled as Hermione took a seat next to Minerva. There was a sudden silence the filled the room. Hermione felt a little nervous sitting in a room with Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey. Rolanda looked at Minerva in hope she'd change her mind about not teasing her and to her surprise Minerva gave her the okay.

"So do you come here dressed or do you not like to waste any time and just show up nude?" Minerva raised her brow and Poppy smirked at her question. Hermione parted her lips and smiled.

"I usually do come here with my clothes. Whether I leave with all of them, that's a different story." Minerva looked over to Hermione in surprise of her answer. She smiled at Minerva. "Oh please don't give me that look you know very well I still haven't found some of my undergarments."

Rolanda laughed sitting up straight. "You know I like this girl. She's a definite keeper."

"Indeed she is." Without looking over Minerva took Hermione's hand in hers. Hermione smiled to herself and Minerva's touch seemed to ease her nervousness.

"Any who," Poppy began, "we came here for a reason other than to tease Miss Granger."

"Right you are Poppy, so I'll cut to the chase. Severus and I need some of your hair." Rolanda looked at Minerva sweetly.

"Hair?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. I think five would be enough but go ahead and give me seven."

"Don't tell me you're making a Polyjuice potion."

"Well yes and no. Just give me some of your hair." Minerva rolled her eyes plucking a few strands. She gave them to Rolanda, a little nervous to what she had planned.

"Oh, and I need saliva?"

"What?"

"You know, spit."

"I know what it is," Minerva chuckled, "why do you want it?"

"Severus told me to get it."

"No one's drinking it, are they?"

"I asked the same question because that would be sick and no. He needs it for something else."

"Fine," Minerva said taking the flask that Rolanda held out. "Are we done?"

"No," Poppy chimed.

"What is it you need?"

"Oh I need nothing. I only said no because I don't want to leave yet. We hardly see one another with that toad gallivanting through the corridors, watching your every move. And besides, I enjoy having Hermione around," she looked over to Hermione who sat quietly, "she's a sweet girl."

"Though she doesn't talk much, I'll have to agree with Poppy." Rolanda smiled.

"Don't worry dear. I was the same as you when I met these two. When Minerva and Rolanda are together it can be rather nerve wracking." Poppy smiled.

"Well then let us tell her some stuff so she can better understand us and not be so nervous."

"Poppy is the quiet, polite one. Always knows what to say and is always happy to help if you need it."

"And Rolanda is childish, unruly, always teasing other, never stops joking around, and-"

"You make me sound like an awful person."

"I'm not saying you're awful."

"I'm not childish or unruly."

"Well don't make me add liar to the list."

"Do they always do this?" Hermione leaned over to Minerva.

"Usually they do. I let them carry on for a few but then have to break it up after they start calling the other names."

"Well it's not my fault that you can't take a joke if it's directed towards you."

"I can to take a joke."

"Yeah, sure you can." Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Why are you so mean to Severus?"

"Why do you care how I treat Severus?"

"Because he tells me things."

"What things?"

"None of your business." Poppy pursed her lips, turning her head.

"It is too my business."

"How is it your business?"

"Well because I-"she thought for a moment.

"Because?" Poppy laughed.

"Because she has some feelings for Severus." Hermione smiled. Rolanda turned to look at the young witch.

"He talks to you and Poppy and not to me?"

"I've only spoken to him a few times."

"What on earth is going on in this castle?" Rolanda pouted. "That's it I'm going to go speak with Severus." And with that Rolanda rushed out of the room.

"I do feel bad for Severus," Poppy frowned, "he was on his way to bed an hour ago. Poor thing won't get any sleep now." Poppy turned back to look at Minerva and Hermione. "So Hermione, how are you classes?"

"Very well."

"No surprise there. And how are your Transfiguration classes? Surly Minerva is giving you extra credit for all the help you've given her lately."

"Poppy," Minerva warned.

"Oh it's only a question."

"I get to spend more time with Minerva, which is far better than extra credit." Hermione squeezed Minerva's hand making her smile.

"Well I think I should let you two have your alone time." She rose from her seat and turned to look at Minerva. "Umbridge will most likely be coming by early tomorrow so just make sure you're on your guard."

"Who told you that?"

"Severus did, but he told me to tell you that it was Albus who had told me."

"Then why didn't you tell me it was Albus."

"Well I figured Severus didn't want me to tell the truth because it would mean that he's actually nice. So I thought it would be better just to tell you that Severus told me."

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him thank you."

"If he gets upset go ahead and tell him that Rolanda told you. If they keep this liking one another thing up I'll be bored during meals."

"Very well," Minerva smiled.

"Good night to you both."

"And you as well." Poppy closed the door behind her. "You aren't still nervous are you?"

"I'm with you aren't I?" Hermione smiled.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Hermione straddled Minerva and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"I'll take that as a no." Hermione kissed her once again, brushing her hair back. Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's hips. Hermione pressed her tongue against Minerva's teeth begging for entrance and Minerva did as Hermione pleased. Though they've kissed many times, each touch was more pleasurable than the last.

"You know I love you?"

"Oh really?"

"Very much so," Minerva said kissing her soft skin.

"And how will you prove to me you do?"

"By continuing where we left off this afternoon." Minerva purred.

"Before you gave me homework?"

"You know very well that I gave that to you because of what Albus told me in the corridors."

"I'm only teasing Minerva."

"Keep it up Miss Granger."

"Honestly professor how could you refuse me."

"The same way I did when you waltzed in for detention wearing such revealing attire."

"That honestly didn't affect you?"

"Believe me when I say that I loved you in it but then again I prefer you without any clothes what so ever." Hermione giggled as she wiggled out of her skirt.

Minerva pulled Hermione's shirt over her head. "Not wearing a bra?"

"Every time I come in here I lose them." Minerva laughed.

"Surely you haven't lost that many." Minerva ran her hands down her bare back.

"I've lost three." Hermione pressed her lips against her skin. "Which is too many if you ask me. But luckily I'm able to transfigure some of my other clothes into bras." Minerva laughed once again pulling her body closer.

...

"You know I love you." Minerva cuddled near Hermione in her bed. Hermione smiled brightly as she kissed Minerva once again.

"Minerva you've told me that already."

"Can I not tell you more than once?"

"By all means do so. I love you too." Hermione absolutely beamed at Minerva kissing her affectionately and wrapping her arms around her waist. They fell asleep in each other's arms; bare skin pressed together, both extremely happy.

* * *

Albus was surprised to hear a knock on his door. He removed his glasses and laid his quill on his desk. "Come in."

Cornelius Fudge walked in, removing his bowler hat and walking towards his usual spot. He took the chair in front of Albus' desk and say back.

"I'm quite surprised to see you here."

"Forgive me. I didn't have time to write you a letter."

"What's on your mind?"

"It's about Minerva." Albus straighten his posture and folded his hands.

"What about Minerva?"

"The rumors." Cornelius said carefully.

"Dolores wrote you, didn't she?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Then what is the point you are trying to make?"

There was a solid silence in the office. All the portraits were awake and listening. Cornelius appeared to be rather uneasy. He didn't like being in the castle. He knew very well that others didn't think well of him. He swallowed unsure what to say but he forced words out with every ounce of courage he had.

"Minerva is not fit to teach if there are these sorts of rumors spreading about," Cornelius said.

"You don't possibly think that any of them are true. You know Minerva very well."

"I know Minerva somewhat well but-"

"Then you'd know that these rumors are what they are, rumors made up by children with nothing better to do."

"But still-"

"You should know that Minerva wouldn't sleep around with everyone."

"Yes, but I do know that she couldn't stay an auror because she couldn't follow the rules."

"She couldn't follow the rules because she didn't feel it right to harm innocent people and you know that. She couldn't take the guilt of taking another's life. And that is beside the point and you know it."

"I'm only saying that it is possible that they are true and you might not even know it." Albus cringed at hearing such words.

"I don't give a damn Cornelius," Albus boomed, "Minerva McGonagall is a fine teacher and I don't take kindly to those who say different just so they can make a pink blimp happy!"

"Albus now you listen-"Cornelius shouted.

"I have listened to you before Cornelius, and you have no right to tell me anything. You couldn't even run the ministry without my help so don't you dare storm in here questioning my staff, especially Minerva." He sat down in his chair looking back at Cornelius. "I would very much appreciate it if you left now." Cornelius sighed heavily raising to his feet and placing his bowler hat upon his head.

"Good day to you Albus."

"You as well," Albus mumbled as he watched Cornelius leave his office.

* * *

"I want you to keep an eye on both Minerva and Albus." Cornelius looked over to Dolores.

"Yes Cornelius."

"And I want you to do anything you have to do to finish this so I don't have to come to this school again."

"I understand."

"Good," he said angrily giving her a disappointed look. Dolores swallowed, completely disappointed in herself. She regretted writing him to come here and she felt that she needed to make up for her mistake. She'd have to get Minerva to talk. She needed Minerva to tell the truth about what ever she had done.

**A/N: That's it for now. Thanks for reading and please review. ^_^ Reviews = More Updates. : ) I've been really busy with art projects and history essays the past few weeks but I'm sure I'll have an update soon. **


	16. And So It Begins

**A/N: Okay guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated so I added a smutty scene just for you guys. Sorry I've been away for so long! Things have been kind of rough lately.**

**And So It Begins…**

~A week later~

Minerva woke up the next morning feeling absolutely divine. She turned her head to see Hermione's brown curls covering her bare back. Minerva traced her finger along her spine. Her skin was so perfect. Minerva leaned closer, pulling Hermione's hair from her back. She lightly kissed her lover's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Hermione," she purred.

Hermione did nothing. Minerva climbed on top of her, kissing her shoulder and made her way up her neck, but still she gave no response. Minerva pursed her lips.

"Hermione," Minerva said warningly. "You can't still be sleeping," Minerva pouted. "Fine, be that way." Minerva traced her fingers down Hermione's sides. Hermione's body tensed. "I do suppose I've found your ticklish spot, love." Minerva continued to trace her fingers down her side. Hermione tried her best not to squirm but she couldn't help it. Hermione burst out laughing and tried to stop but couldn't. Minerva laughed as Hermione rolled over, smiling brightly. Minerva tenderly kissed her. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," Hermione said with a yawn.

"How can you still be tired?" Minerva bent down over Hermione and kissed her softly on her chest.

"Are you kidding? You kept me up all night." Hermione ran her hands through Minerva hair as she kissed her soft breast.

"I'm sorry, love. I can't help myself. You know that." Minerva smiled as she kissed Hermione soft skin. She slowly moved downward, her kisses lingering a bit longer than the last.

"Minerva, I don't think we have time for- "Hermione bit her lip. Minerva smiled.

"I think we have plenty of time," Minerva began to lick Hermione's sweet juices. Hermione moaned tangling her hand in Minerva's hair. Hermione lifted her waist up in pleasure. Minerva grabbed her hips, pushing them back down to the bed. Minerva entered Hermione with her tongue and Hermione moaned again. Minerva smiled taking one of her hands off of Hermione's hips. She inserted two of her fingers into Hermione while continuing to lick her clit. Hermione pulled Minerva's hair slightly. "Minerva," she moaned. Minerva quickened her pace. She could feel that Hermione was nearly there. The way her body was tensed and her grip tightening. Hermione moaned and quivered feeling such bliss. She let go of Minerva's hair and bit her lips again. "What did I tell you?" Minerva smiled, plenty of time."

* * *

Dolores woke up with a terrible throat ache. She needed water. She took the glass by her bedside and drank the whole glass but her throat didn't feel any better. She was about to curse softly, but to her surprise she croaked like a toad. Dolores grabbed her throat. They couldn't have possibly- but she was asleep, how could, what was she going to do? She couldn't go to Minerva like this. Minerva would laugh in her face… Everyone would laugh at her. She sounded like a toad for Merlin's sake!

* * *

Poppy waited anxiously for the other staff members. She had been waiting nearly twenty minutes for someone to enter the Great Hall. She nearly jumped out of her seat seeing Albus strut her way. Albus raised his brow.

"You're in a rather giddy mood."

"You have no idea," she said eagerly. She then pursed her lips. "Wait. Where is Minerva?"

"She was, uh, rather busy this morning." Poppy smiled seeing Albus blush ever so lightly.

"Well she better hurry up. I didn't brew something just for her to miss out on this." Albus chuckled.

"What exactly did you brew?" he asked.

"Well it wouldn't be as funny if I told you." Poppy smiled seeing Rolanda and Severus walking up to the staff room. For a week they did nothing but flirt, but today they said absolutely nothing to one another.

Minerva came into the Great Hall a few minutes later. She brushed her hair back with her fingers and took her seat next to Albus. Albus opened his mouth but Minerva raised her hand.

"Don't you even start, this is my first and final warning," said Minerva. Albus shut his mouth and smiled.

"Great, now we just need Dolores."

"Why do we need Dolores?"

"You don't mean!" Rolanda said ecstatically.

"Yep," Poppy grinned.

* * *

The majority of the students had arrived. Minerva looked to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione laughing with her friends. She looked a bit further down the table to see Ronald. He was mumbling to his food angrily which only made Minerva smile. In all honesty she felt bad for the kid, but he was dragging this out far too long now.

"Minerva, here she comes!" Poppy squealed. Minerva looked at the entrance and watched as the pink toad wobbled her way to the table. Dolores took her seat without saying a single word. She didn't even dare make eye contact with Minerva.

"It's nice of you to join us Dolores," Albus said taking a sip of his drink. Dolores only nodded.

"Are you alright, dear?" Poppy asked innocently. Again, Dolores only nodded her head.

"Cat got your tongue?" Rolanda asked. Dolores parted her lips to make a snide remark but the only sound that came from her was a deep croak. Dolores clapped her hand over her mouth, turning as pink as her dreadful outfit. Dolores lowered her hand but she croaked again, and again. The sound only became louder. The children began laughing. The staff tried to keep their laughter hidden but when Sybil brought her drink to her mouth she couldn't help but laugh, spilling her drink all over herself. In that moment, not even the staff could keep their laughter hidden. Dolores pushed herself from the table and stumbled to the door.

"How long will that last?" Rolanda asked Poppy.

"About three days."

"Three days?" Albus asked in shock.

"Yes, I don't think she'll be bothering you too much for now Min," Poppy smiled.

"Poppy, I absolutely love you," Minerva laughed.

* * *

Hermione waited patiently for her potion to come to a simmer. While she had been working she noticed that Snape seemed to be rather distracted today. He didn't even take house points away when Neville dropped his wolfs bane on the floor. He simply gave him more without speaking a single word.

Later, Snape dismissed his class. Hermione pretended to be slow while packing up so no one got the wrong idea.

"Um, professor," Hermione walked up to his desk. She turned to see if everyone had left the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Severus said coolly. He looked up and leaned back in his chair. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem yourself today," Hermione felt a bit awkward. She was use to seeing him a bit more lively when they spoke in private, but today he seemed distant.

"Can I ask you something?" Severus asked.

"I suppose," Hermione relied.

"Rolanda is not talking to me and I don't know what I did. What should I do?"

"Well what happened?"

"Yesterday we were arguing like we do every day. She called me a prick and then I called her a hag. Everything was normal, and then I said something about Minerva and she left the room."

"Well, what about Minerva?"

"We were talking about her new robes and said they looked nicely fitted, and she went insane." Hermione smiled at him. "What?"

"Well, it's sort of obvious. When was the last time you complimented Rolanda?"

"Complimented?"

"You've never complimented her, have you?" Hermione laughed.

"Well how do I give someone a compliment when we greet each other with insults?"

"What's the first thing you see when you look at Rolanda?"

"Well, her eyes." Hermione smiled. She figured he'd say something about her chest or butt.

"Then compliment her eyes."

"How?" Severus asked. Hermione laughed at him.

"Just tell her how you really feel."

"What if she doesn't like it?"

"Then wait for an insult and throw one right back at her." Severus nodded his head.

"I suppose I could try that."

…

Severus stepped into the staff room. He was glad to see that Rolanda was the only one there. Severus cleared his throat. Rolanda looked up from her quidditch magazine and raised her brow. Severus took a deep breath.

"Rolanda, your eyes are-" he sighed. What about her eyes? "Rolanda," he tried again, "I would like to tell you that-"

Why was he so nervous? Why were his palms sweating? Why was he weak at the knees? Why on earth was this so damn hard for him? He bowed his head and sighed. _Just tell her how you really feel,_ he thought. "Rolanda," he looked up at her. She looked at him like he was a mad man. She had never seen him act like this before. "I'd-" he said nervously, "I'd really like to kiss you right now."

Rolanda parted her lips. Was he being serious? This was a trick, wasn't it? Rolanda stood up from her seat and looked at Severus. For once in her life she didn't know what to say. Severus felt absolutely dreadful. She stared at him, making him feel like a real idiot. Rolanda pursed her lips and decided that she should just leave. This was completely awkward. Severus grabbed her by the hand.

"Is that a no?"

"Why would you want to kiss me?" Rolanda glared at him. "You're joking, aren't you? You're trying to get a rise out of me, huh? Well it's not going to work," she hissed. "I'm not stu-" Severus pressed his lips against hers and for a moment she just froze but after a moment she relaxed and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and Severus smiled.

"You're really an idiot at times," he said. Rolanda grinned from ear to ear.

"And you are as nervous a school girl."

"To be honest, I thought you were going to punch me in the jaw when I kissed you."

"I would never punch you if you didn't deserve it." Rolanda smiled and then punch his shoulder.

"What was that for?" He shouted.

"That's for calling Minerva sexy!"

"I didn't call her sexy. I said her new robes were nicely fitted!"

"It's the same thing!" Rolanda shouted.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Hermione blink several time before she yawned. She turned hearing the rustle of sheets coming from her right. Minerva smiled and so did Hermione. Hermione kissed her softly on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when you are here." Minerva kissed Hermione passionately and it was long before it became a rather heated snog. Minerva climbed on top of her and pulled the covers over their heads. There was a loud crack and Minerva turned, completely terrified of who just Apparated into her room. She yanked the covers over her chest glaring at the two.

"What in Merlin's name-" Minerva was both relieved and infuriated to see the two of them in her room. "What on earth were you thinking?" Minerva hissed. Hermione stayed under the covers hoping not to be identified by whoever was in Minerva's room.

"Is that how you greet your once, most favorite students?" Hermione knew that voice. It was Fred. She was absolutely sure of it.

"Not when they just Apparate in my room!" she shouted. "How did you even do that anyway?"

"Let's just say a certain headmaster taught us some of his tricks." The Weasley twins paid no attention to the person hiding under Minerva's sheets. It wasn't their business, but they had their suspicions to who it was.

"I will most definitely have a word with him this evening."

"Don't be too hard on him Min,"

"Don't call me that," Minerva sighed. The both of them laughed. It was just like old times.

"Get dressed and make sure whoever's with you is in their own room."

"We have work to do you know."

"Alright," Minerva agreed.

"Snape's office is where we are meeting,"

"Got it," Minerva said as she watched the two leave.

"That was close," Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry Hermione. It was only Fred and George, after all."

"Yeah, but the two would surely tease me for as long as I live." Minerva smiled kissing Hermione sweetly on the lips.

"Well I have a meeting to go to," Minerva walked out of bed and opened her wardrobe. She snapped her fingers and was instantly dressed. Minerva grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her hair a few times, then placed it on the night stand. She climbed on the bed and kissed Hermione once more. Hermione pulled her close but she knew that Minerva had to go. Minerva kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you tonight," she said as she walked out of the room.

"You better," she shouted after her. Hermione sighed looking out the window. She imagined for a moment what it would be like if the Weasley twins did see her… "That would be dreadful," she said aloud.

Hermione dressed slowly. She wasn't really in much of a hurry after all. She was just about to leave the room when she heard a, "Pst!" Hermione jumped and turned around to see who was there, but she saw no one. "Up here you silly girl!" Hermione tilted her head up to see the wall. It was one of the portraits. "I have a favor to ask you." Hermione remembered her from Dumbledore's office. It was Eoessa.

"A favor?" Hermione asked. She didn't like the sound of that. Minerva had told her that the portraits were spying on them while they were making love.

"You see, I made a bet with Phineas that you would one night," she blushed slightly, "attack Minerva in the sitting room."

"Excuse me," Hermione laughed. "You must be joking."

"Actually no," Eoessa smiled.

"What exactly did you bet?"

"Loser has to sleep in the dungeons. The portraits there are rather vicious you know."

"Why would you make a bet like that?"

"Well I thought it would be the perfect punishment for him. After all, he's been spying on the two of you since you both confessed your feelings." Hermione couldn't believe this.

"Sure."

"Really?" Eoessa asked.

"Well you asked nicely and Minerva owes me one anyway."

"You really are a lovely girl," Eoessa smiled.

* * *

Eoessa returned to her portrait and the others eagerly waited for her to speak. Eoessa said nothing; she only sat in her chair and smiled. Phineas pursed his lips.

"Well out with it woman! What did she say?"

"She said yes," Eoessa said coolly.

"She really fell for it?"

"Yep," Eoessa smiled.

"We're getting a show tonight guys!" Phineas shouted and all the portraits cheered with excitement.

"I can't believe you did that," Armando shook his head.

"I didn't believe that she would actually say yes. I'm just as surprised as you."

**A/N: It's good to be back. ^_^**


	17. Preparations

**A/N: Long time, no update. I posted it as soon as it was finished! I think you've done enough waiting! I'm super sorry! Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday and if it's not your birthday, A Merry Unbirthday to you! **

**Preparations**

Fred and George took their place in front of their former professors.

"Now as we all know, there is a toad in our domain."

"Our?" Minerva and Severus looked at one another with sour expressions.

"Well George and I have certainly cared for this wondrous castle."

"It's like a second home!" George grinned. Severus rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.

"But back to the plans." He grabbed a scroll of parchment from his back pocket. It unrolled on to the table, nearly reaching seven feet. "These are a few pranks we came up with this morning."

"Just this morning?!" ask Minerva as she picked up the other end.

"Just a few?" Severus grumbled.

"Well they're all explained thoroughly so really it's not that much." George crossed his arms and leaned against the desk.

"We're not blowing up her room." Minerva said looking over her glasses.

"Again. Just a few ideas, nothing concrete."

"Really, boys. We don't need to do everything on this list. Just a few pranks will do." Albus said as he read over Minerva's shoulder.

"Well it's all up to you of course. We're here because of Severus' ingenious plan." The four of them looked over the parchment, skimming through some of the ideas. There was a small moment of silence. Fred was twiddling his thumbs and George looked from the staff to his brother.

"Not to pry or anything…" George bent over slightly letting his elbows rest on his knees. "But why _is_ the toad here?" The group looked at Minerva as she took off her glasses and looked around her.

"Always starting trouble, aren't you Min?" Fred shook his head.

"Oh please. When have I ever been the one to start trouble?"

"This year, apparently," Severus said dryly.

"So fess up, what did you do?" asked George.

"W_ho_ did you do, would be the better question." Severus groaned as Rolanda hit him hard in the chest. Nobody but Ro must have heard him.

"I didn't do anything. Rumors are what got us in this situation." Fred and George looked at one another, not sure to believe her or not.

"It's true," Poppy said.

"So what are they? They must've been pretty bad if Umbridge was sent to look after you."

"Well kids are much more imaginative than they use to be." Minerva smiled as she passed the parchment to Albus who hadn't finished reading.

"The children think that Professor McGonagall is sleeping with numerous staff members." Albus looked up from the parchment and smiled, amused by their expressions.

"Well, well, well."

"It's not true!" Minerva waved her finger at the two of them.

"So who was the man in your bed?"

"That wasn't a man." Severus smirked. Their eyes went wide as they looked back at Minerva.

"A woman?" It wasn't totally unbelievable but they hadn't really thought about Minerva having a love life so it wasn't expected.

"Rosmerta? George asked.

"No."

"Try thinking, within the castle…" Rolanda smirked. George pressed his finger to his lip as his brother scratched his head. Poppy is defiantly out. Ro can't be it. Sprout is taken (though she won't admit it). Trelawney? Minerva can't stand her. Pince? Doubt it. Aurora, her head's always in the clouds. Vector is on her seventh husband. Grubbly-Plank? Eww.

"Here?" The other's nodded their heads.

"In the castle?" Again they nodded.

Pince and Aurora are both staff members but it's unlikely that Minerva would choose one of them. Possible, but very unlikely. I mean they're the only staff that- wait a minute! Perhaps it isn't a staff member.

Fred and George smiled ear to ear. "A student?" They asked in unison.

"It just gets better and better." Fred laughed.

"Who is it?" George asked.

"Three guesses you'll get it." Albus chuckled.

"They'll get it in one guess." Severus looked over to Minerva whose cheeks were still flushed.

Fred and George looked at one another and smiled once again as they turned to look at Minerva. As if there could be any other choice.

"You're telling us that Hermione was the one with you?"

"See? I told you they'd get it."

"Well considering the majority of students _are_ frightened of you."

"And she is of age,"

"And Hermione absolutely adores you."

"Alright, you know now. Can we change the subject now?" Minerva crossed her arms.

"Is someone blushing?"

"No!" Minerva took a deep breath. "There are far too many people who know about the two of us, already. If someone with loose lips found out about this I'd lose everything. My job, my reputation, and most importantly I might lose Hermione. So promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Are lips are sealed."

"Teasing you is one thing, but we would never hurt you."

"After all, you'll always be our favorite teacher."

"That hurts," Severus said sarcastically as he hit his chest. Minerva shook her head.

"Don't take it personally, but you're not the nicest professor."

"And Minerva is?" Severus raised his brow. The twins shrugged.

"You have a point."

"But she let us get away with far more than you did."

"I did not!"

"Oh!" Poppy jumped up ecstatically. "Can we do this?" Albus looked over her shoulder.

"You want to cover her with glue and feathers?"

"She'd look like a chicken." Poppy smiled. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Well we're going to take a stroll around the school. Perhaps we'll pester your girlfriend." Minerva glared at Fred but smiled turning to Severus. "Is the potion ready?"

"Of course," Severus said.

"Then I guess everything is settled," George said ecstatically.

"Try not to get in too much trouble while we're gone." The twins winked at Minerva.

"And don't even think about setting of any fireworks!" The boys flashed her a brilliant smile as they vanished.

"Those boys must really like you." Rolanda grinned.

"They like to tease me."

"Well you do make it rather easy."

The door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. Delores stood in the door way and glared.

"What are you-" she covered her mouth muffling a croak, "doing in here?"

"Discussing Quidditch of course." Poppy smiled.

"Really?"

"Well Minerva and Severus are concerned about the equipment. They wanted to know what Rolanda and I thought since Ro is the referee and I'm the one that sees to the injured children," said Poppy. Delores looked at Albus.

"I'm the Headmaster… I usually attend all meetings."

"Oh…" Delores turned her head and croaked again. "Fine," She covered her mouth leaving the group. Minerva looked over to Poppy.

"Did you come up with that on the spot?" asked Rolanda.

"Yesterday I thought up as many believable excuses I could, so if she happened to walk in, I would be prepared."

* * *

"Well, look who it is." Hermione froze in her place. 'Oh no,' she thought.

"Is that the innocent, teacher's pet I see before me?"

"Fred, George. What are you doing here at Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure you know exactly why we are here." Fred said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Not a clue." Hermione bit her lip. She was as red as a tomato. Who was she kidding?

"Don't be shy. We know you were the one in Minerva's bed." Hermione looked up at Fred.

"Minerva told us everything," said George.

"Don't worry so much Hermione." Fred smiled as he looked forward, seeing no one in sight.

"Yeah, your secret is safe with us. We support you a hundred percent."

"You do?" Hermione was quite surprised with this. The two had teased Hermione and Ron starting from first year to their fourth.

"Sure, just be sure to tell us when you plan on telling mum and dad. We want to be there when mum finds out." The twins took a moment to imagine their mother's expression. Priceless.

"I'm actually really surprised you being so nice. I thought you'd tease me as soon as you found out." The twins stopped as Hermione continued on.

"Oh, we'll being teasing the both of you." Hermione's head whipped around to see them both with an identical Cheshire grin. _They weren't joking,_ she thought.

"But that's for another time. So if you don't mind, we have work to do." The boys bowed before her in a childish manner and smiled.

"We'll be on our way." And both of them had vanished.

* * *

"Miss Granger." Hermione watched as the other students left the room. She gathered her stuff and looked up at the Potions Master.

"Yes sir?"

"I want to show you something before you leave." He bent down, picking up a wooden box and placed it on his desk. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was quite ridiculous how different Severus is to what she had originally thought. The more time she spent with him, the more childish he seemed to be. But what was in the box was worth jumping with joy.

"Is that?"

"Yes. It's octopus jam."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want something like that? You're not planning on giving it to Umbridge, are you?"

"You got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Why? Do you not like the idea?"

"No, it's just that. It's going to be a long week for Dolores Umbridge."

"Use that time to spend with Minerva. Dolores would be smart to stay out of sight while this is in her system."

"I'm sure Poppy adores the idea."

"You're the first I've told. It was flown in just before class. Do you know how hard it is to keep all that excitement in while teaching a bunch of snot-nosed brats the simplest of elixirs?"

"Well not everyone is as smart as you."

"You do well in my class."

"That's because you've shared some of your secrets with me."

"Only because you asked me. No one else asks for help."

"I wonder why?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Severus rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"You should get going. Stay off the toad's radar."

"Yes, sir," said Hermione as she exited the classroom.

* * *

"Minerva!" Poppy ran up to Minerva desk with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You seem awfully cheery." Minerva crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat.

"Severus and Rolanda told me the most wonderful news. Severus put leechits into her bedroom."

"Leechits? Don't you think those are a bit dangerous?"

"There are only three of them. Besides, they're all female so it's not like they'll breed or anything. Severus just thought it would be fun to see her go a bit mad. You know the pesky little things drive you mad. They move your things, tamper with your stuff. It's absolutely maddening but oh so delightful when it happens to someone else."

"You know, I think having Umbridge back is tampering with your mind. You're not as kind as you used to be."

"It's Dolores Umbridge! Do you think I'd show her any bit of kindness after what she did to all the children, and what she did to you! Oh, I could just…" Poppy let out a frustrated cry. Minerva placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Poppy. No need to go berserk."

"Minerva, she could've killed you. It's only fair we try to kill her." Albus chuckled as he entered the classroom. "It's only fair," she mumbled as she crossed her arms, earning another laugh. _They never take me seriously_, she thought. "Severus also got a jar of octopus jam."

"You're kidding."

"Why would I kid? He got it just before Hermione's Advanced Potions Class. He's been as giddy as a first year since he's got it."

"That will give you another week without Dolores watching your every move." Albus sat on the edge of the desk and looked around the room. "Where is Dolores?"

"She kept distracting my class with her croaking. The children continued to laugh at her until she left the room. Why are you here anyways?"

"Making sure you're not fondling any staff members."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Actually Poppy asked for me to come here."

"Are the two of you going to send prank letters to the Ministry again?"

"Actually, we were going to take a walk around the grounds but that sounds like a much better idea! What do you say Albus?"

"You know that when they think something is wrong they send me letters asking if I'll help them with the problem."

"That's what makes it even more wonderful because we know they fell for it!" Albus chuckled in response.

"Alright then."

"Brilliant!" Poppy jumped up. "Isn't Hermione's class next."

"Yes," Minerva answered.

"Send her my love."

"You see her all the time. Why would I do that?"

"Because, I love you both dearly and just so we're clear, I do not love you in the way that the portraits do, because they love the two of you in a very perverted way."

"Who told you about the portraits?!"

"Well the portraits, of course!" Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't have a hissy fit, Min. The portraits see all and hear all."

"Well why would they even tell you about that?"

"You give them something good, they return the favor."

"So you bribe them with secrets?"

"Of course I do! How do you think I know all the good gossip? Do you know how boring it can be without a student to care for? Which is surprising because this castle is quite dangerous. You'd think I'd have at least ten students a day coming for aid. They could fall off the moving stairs, be crushed by one of the knights. I mean we kept a troll in the castle and no one got hurt except the troll! I have to entertain myself somehow."

"Is she serious?"

"She takes her gossip quite seriously." Albus smiled.

"Look on the bright side! Hundreds of portraits want to watch you and Hermione do the hanky panky. Consider it a compliment."

"Hanky panky?"

"Would you prefer that I call it woohooing?"

"Woohooing?"

"Like… Woohoo, put your basilisk in my chamber of secrets." Both Albus and Minerva burst out into a fit of giggles. "What? I heard a student use it and thought it was wonderful! Why are you laughing?"

* * *

"I still don't believe it, George."

"Neither do I. I thought that because they're both such goody two-shoes that would at least wait until Hermione graduated."

"Life is too short to wait. You do it now because you may not have the chance to do it later."

"Eh. You got a good point."

"And because of all this nonsense going down, we have a legitimate reason to come back to the castle."

"Yeah, we have a lot of good memories here. It was nice for Dumbledore to give us this room to stay in while we're here." George stood up and threw his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap. We're going to meet up with Snape later in the evening so I'm getting some sleep in before we get down to business."

"Not a bad idea," said Fred as he flung himself on his own bed.

* * *

**~Later that Evening~**

Armando watched as Eoessa and Phineas walked from their own frames. Eoessa turned around. "Well… Aren't you coming?"

"Not tonight." Armando sat in his chair and got comfortable.

"Well why not?" asked Phineas.

"I think I'll just stay here and nap. I'm very tired."

"Suit yourself." Phineas turned to follow Eoessa to Minerva's chambers, leaving him behind. Armando shook his head. "Those poor idiots."

* * *

Hermione stepped into Minerva's sitting room, closing the door softly behind her in hopes not to be heard. A smile came across her face when she saw Minerva coming from her bedroom, undoing her hair.

"I love it when your hair is down."

"You're early."

"Is it bad that I'm here early?"

"No. I just thought you'd want to slip into something more comfortable before coming here."

"Well I don't plan on wearing this for very long." Minerva chuckled softly as she pulled Hermione closer, taking a seat on the sofa. Hermione smiled as she met Minerva's lips with her own. What meant to be a simple kiss turned into a heated snog. Hermione pushed her body into Minerva's making her fall into the cushion of the couch. The heat rose to her cheeks as Hermione loosened the knot around her robe. Her fingers disappeared under the silk material. Once again they got caught up in a heated snog until Hermione drew back for air. Looking down at her breathless professor made her lips curl into a mischievous grin. Hermione pulled her shirt over her head revealing her Gryffindor colored bra, which happened to be Minerva's favorite.

"I thought you lost the bottoms to that?"

"I did."

"Then what are you wearing."

"Boxer briefs." Minerva pressed her lips together. "Don't you dare laugh!" said Hermione.

"I'm not laughing. I'm just wondering why you can never find your underwear the morning after you stay the night with me."

"Perhaps I should just come here naked. You can't lose something you don't have."

"It's not like you stay in your clothes longer than an hour anyway."

Hermione smirked as she leaned forward, kissing Minerva's neck. She moved her lips to Minerva's jaw and continued up to her ear. Hermione brushed back the ebony locks and whispered in her lover's ear. The both of them smiled.

Minerva took a quick glance at the walls and then turned her head to kiss her cheek and whispered something back. Minerva's hand ran up Hermione's outer thighs, pushing up her skirt. But as she did this, she pointed her index finger towards the portraits and if you were close enough you'd see the portraits shake ever so lightly. Minerva smiled and Hermione turned her head to look at the portraits. The majority of them scrambled as fast as they could but Eoessa and Phineas were trapped. They tried to escape but there was no use. They had been caught.

"Hermione! Please reconsider!" Phineas started to panic as he continued pushing at the side of the frame.

* * *

"Not the dungeons! NO!" Phineas cried as they were left in darkness. Phineaus held Eoessa tightly as their footsteps faded into silence.

"It's so dark," said Phineaus. There was an eerie sound "What if they forget us down here?"

"Really Phineaus, it's not a big deal."

"What if someone tears us up in itty bitty pieces?" They both jolted up hearing a growl in the distance. Eoessa yelped as she wrapped her arms around Phineaus.

* * *

"So what's this big secret?" Fred asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

As they walked farther into the dungeons, Severus nearly tripped over the foot of a statue. He growled menacingly and continued walking in the dark.

They reached Severus' office and were not surprised by how freezing it was. The dungeons were always cold but more so at night.

"Is it Christmas time already? It certainly feels like it."

"Fred, we didn't get him a present!"

"Perhaps we could get him some flowers? This room could use some daisies."

"Or perhaps a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes poster? That would really brighten up this room."

"Very funny you two," said Severus.

"So whatcha got old man?" Severus rolled his eyes as he placed an open box in front of them. The twins perked up.

"How did you get this stuff?" Fred took the jar out of the box and he and his brother looked at the label.

"We can't even get this for the shop," George said as he took it from his brother's hand.

"I know a guy." The twins looked at one another and then at Severus.

"Who?"

"First rule of business, boys. Never tell anybody who your supplier is."

"Could you get us some of this stuff?" asked George.

"We'll pay for it and everything! We'll even give you a ten percent discount on anything you buy at the shop." Severus bit his lip, taking a moment to consider.

"I want half off anything I buy at your shop." George and Fred looked at each other.

"Twenty-five percent off," they replied.

"Thirty-five."

"Deal," said the twins.

"Now what else do you have planned for tonight?" asked George. Severus looked at the twins with a devilish grin. "I think you know what I have in mind."

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"So Armando, how did you know?"

"I'm not one to meddle in someone's private affairs." Minerva smiled at him. He didn't expect her to fall for that, did he? "You got me. I might be a simple portrait, but I am no idiot. Hermione reminds me a great deal of you, so I knew she was planning something."

"You're very lucky Armando."

"Did she actually send them to the dungeons?"

"She most certainly did. Even if you are portraits, we still deserve privacy."

"Well you must think of it from our point of view. Would you rather nap or watch two lovely women make love? And keep in mind we've been like this for years. It's quite obvious which you'd pick, don't you say?"

"If you put it like that... But still. We at least deserve at least one or two occasions where there is not an audience."

"I'll talk to the others. However, I make no promises. Your relationship with Hermione is one of the most exciting affairs in Hogwarts History." Minerva rolled her eyes. "It's true. You know I think your relationship is even more scandalous than -"

"Well good morning, Minerva." Albus smiled brightly as he sat at his desk. "Armando tells me that Miss Granger sent both Phineaus and Eoessa to the dungeons." Armando winked at Minerva. She shook her head. It seemed to her that everyone in this castle was a bit mad.

"That she did."

"She deserves some house points, don't you think?"

"Yes but I'm not the one to give them to her."

"Why not? Don't tell me you haven't been rewarding her any house points since the two of you..."

"It would cheating," said Minerva.

"Oh tosh! Just because you're in a relationship with the young girl, doesn't mean you're playing favorites."

"But I am. Hermione is most definitely my favorite student."

"You're terrible," Albus chuckled.

"If anyone is terrible, it's you."

"How so?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Albus Dumbledore. You were always the one to play favorites."

"Good morning." Poppy entered the room and took a seat next to her friend and like always, she was as cheery has ever.

"How can someone be that cheery this early in the morning?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't like the answer." Minerva parted her lips and furrowed her brow at her friend.

"I'm curious and slightly frightened. Tell me?"

"I sacrifice kittens to the giant squid in the Black Lake every morning." Minerva tilted her head. "I'm kidding! But while we're on the topic, did you know that Merpeople are terrified of cats. It's hilarious. Oh Minerva, promise me you'll scare some of them during the summer. That would be so much fun!"

"Anything for you, Poppy."

"Anywho, the reason I'm particularly cheerful today is because I talked to Severus on my way here and he told me what the twins did last night."

"What did they do?" asked Albus.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge jumped out of bed, screaming as she shook off those pesky insects. Why did she think this was going to be easy? The entire castle hated her. Did she think it was going to be easy? She looked at the photo of Cornelius Fudge that was placed on her nightstand. If she wanted to impress him, she'd have to step up her game. And what better way than to call in for a favor?

Her stomach rumbled and she immediately covered her mouth, afraid of vomiting. As she hurried into the restroom a strange black liquid oozed from her ears and nostrils. She uncovered her mouth not being able to breathe. She held her head over the toilet. _What was this?_ She thought. _Why is this happening? _Giving up, she leaned over closing her eyes. The black liquid finally detained. Of course she didn't leave her place beside the toilet. She held her head knowing that she'd be here for a long while. This was certainly the worst prank she'd ever been a victim to.

She lifted her hand to flush the toilet but as she did she heard this awful gurgling noise. The toilet began to shake and as Dolores drew back the toilet blew up, pieces of the porcelain landed around her, the pipes shooting water in every direction, drenching her in toilet water. Dolores pressed her lips tightly together. Her whole body lit up like as if her insides were made of lava. Her body was shaking with hatred for this castle and ever being in or around it. Hogwarts was her own, personal hell and it seemed to be only getting worse.

**A/N: AND THIS YEARS SLOWEST UPDATE AWARD GOES TO… (DRUMROLL) FLAMINGTOADS! But in all seriousness, I've been attempting to write awesomeness and failing miserably. I really hope you enjoyed this update! Have a fantastic day! If you find any of Hermione's underwear, please let her know! Lots of love to you from me and thank you guys so much for encouraging me to keep writing! You're all super sweet and your reviews mean a lot. So thank you!**

**Also a special thanks to my friend Erin! She's the one that helped me come up with the octopus jam. Super excited for more of that in the next update! I don't know when that will happen but I've already started on it, so hopefully it doesn't take forever! **


End file.
